Never Forgotten
by cherimai
Summary: Kagome returns to Japan 5 years later from America. She couldn't wait to see InuYasha, but when she did, she finds him engage to Kikyo. She still loves him, but does he loves her still? If he does, why is he marrying Kikyo?
1. The Party

**Author's Note**: Cherimai is back! With a brand new story I hope you will all like. This story takes place in modern times in the year 2005 and maybe 2006. So all the characters will be dressing up like teenagers even if they are adults, teenager's clothes are way better. LOL. I am terribly sorry for my bad grammar and stuff but I try my very best. :D Enjoy the first chapter and thanks for reading.

* * *

**Title**: Never Forgotten 

**Author**: cherimai

**Chapter**: The Party

**Rating**: PG-13 (for languages!)

**Posted On**: October 22, 2005

**Disclaimer**: Do you think I own InuYasha? Of course not! sigh I wish I did….

* * *

The day Kagome dread the most has finally come to haunt her, as she let go of the embrace she was in with a silver white haired hanyou. 

"Bye InuYasha…"

"Kagome... Don't go I want to hold you a little longer."

Kagome smiled at her boyfriend.

"Flight 8 please boards the airship now." the speaker boomed.

Tears began to form in the girl's eyes and it fell down her rosy cheek. InuYasha saw this and wiped them away with his fingers.

Kagome smiled once more and left the sad teenage boy alone.

"Kagome, hurry up!" Her mother shouted. "Coming!" was her reply. She took one last look at him and ran to where her mother was and that was the last she saw of him for a very long time…

* * *

Kagome's POV 

_Me and InuYasha met a while back in high school when I was 15 and he was 16 years old. At first sight, we didn't get a long at all and it was a surprise to see that we end up together in the end. But misfortune starts to occur when I found out my family has to move to America since my dad was hired to work for a company there. I was devastated but it could not have been help. When I turned around to take one last look at him, I almost wanted to cry out loud, he looked so sad and lonely. I never dreamt of the day I will see him again, until today….

* * *

_Normal POV

Kagome, a beautiful girl, stepped out of the airport to be greeted by the warm sunshine of Tokyo, Japan.

'Five years, it has been five years since I last been here.' She thought to herself.

"KAGOME!" shouted a feminine voice. Kagome broke out of her thoughts and turn to where the voice was.

Kagome's eyes slowly got bigger as she recognizes it was her best friend, Sango with her perverted friend, Miroku. "SANGO! MIROKU!" She ran towards the couple and hugged them tightly.

"Kagome... I can't... I can't breath!" Sango shouted. Kagome chuckled, "Sorry"

"Kagome, how have you been?" Miroku asked his girlfriend's best friend. "Goo-AHH" Kagome screamed and smacked Miroku on the face because his wandering hand were where it wasn't supposed to be. "I guess you haven't change did you, Miroku?" Miroku started laughing nervously. "Whatever do you mean, Kagome?"

After their little conversation, Miroku dropped the girls off at Sango's apartment. Since Kagome didn't have anywhere to stay at the moment.

Kagome unlocked the door to Sango's apartment since Miroku said he wanted to talk with Sango for awhile, that left Kagome alone in the apartment. She decided right away to start unpacking since she might be too lazy to do it later.

The twenty years old girl found her room and started to unpack. While she was doing this, she found a lovely envelope on the desk that was in her room.

She read out loud what it said on it,

_To: Miroku Kudo & Sango Suzuki  
From: InuYasha Takahashi & Kikyo Aiko  
The Takahashi Company_

"InuYasha…" She whispered to herself.

Being the curious one, she opens the envelope to find a card. Thinking Sango won't mind, she opens the card and read what was inside.

_Dear Miroku Kudo & Sango Suzuki,_

_You have been invited to the Phoenix Restaurant from 6-10pm on October 22, to celebrate a special announcement we will announce the following day. There will be lots of food, music, and dancing. We hope you can come and join us!_

_Hope to see you there,_

_InuYasha Takahashi & Kikyo Aiko_

Kagome's heart started to beat faster. Just then she heard the front door open and Sango's voice boomed out, "Kagome, where are you?" Kagome quickly shove the card back in the envelope and went into the kitchen to find Sango opening the refrigerator.

"Do you need my help unpacking?" Sango asked. "No, it's okay." Kagome replied politely. She wanted to ask Sango about the invitation but the phone rang. Sango picked up and started yapping away. Kagome finding it boring decided to get back to work.

* * *

Kagome finally finish unpacking around 5'o clock.

"Finally, I am done." Kagome cheered and started doing a little dance. But her stomach started to grumble. The dancing girl stopped and fell to the ground. "Ohhh, I forgot. I haven't eaten anything since I got off airplane. I wonder if its dinner time yet."

She went into the kitchen to find Sango cooking. "Hey Kagome, dinner is about to start, why don't you grab a chair."

Kagome sat down with her stomach grumbling.

"Wow what's that delicious smell, Sango?" Sango placed a plate in front of Kagome.

"Sorry Kagome, but I'm not a very good cooker"

"It doesn't matter, I'm starving anyway, and your cooking can't be bad as mine!" Kagome happily took a glance at her plate and was about to faint. There sitting on her plate was a black smoky lump.

"What on earth is this?" She questions her friend.

"He he... I said I was not a very good cooker." Sango laughed out loud nervously.

Kagome couldn't help but sweat drop.

The girls then decided to make ramen. It was quick, easy to make, and yummy. Kagome ate her food like she hadn't eaten for years. Sango just looked at her like she was a mad woman.

Kagome finished in about a minute. She looked at Sango who was slowly eating her ramen. Sango saw this and snapped, "What, you want some more?" Kagome shook her head and said,

"Umm while I was unpacking my stuff, I found an envelope sitting on your desk and read it."

"What envelope?" Sango thought for a few second and yelled, "Oh that one! I was going to ask you if you wanted to come…"

"YES!" Kagome shouted, of course she wanted to come, if that meant seeing InuYasha again.

"Alright, you don't have to scream in my ears!" Sango screamed.

"It's tomorrow right?" Kagome asked. "Yep" Sango replied.

Kagome just smiled brightly.

* * *

The next day…

Today, Kagome and Sango decided to go shopping. Besides, they need a dress for InuYasha's party!

After hours and hours of shopping, the two girls finally decided on a dress.

Kagome bought a hot red strapless dress that reached up to her knees. It was a simple dress but Kagome looked gorgeous in it. Sango picked a Barbie pink dress that also reached her knees. It wasn't strapless though; on one of the strap is a dark pink flower.

Sango looked at her watch; it read 4:00pm.

"We only have 2 more hours to get ready!" She shouted. Kagome quickly took a shower while Sango brushed her hair and put on her dress. Half an hour Kagome finally stepped out of the bathroom with her red dress on.

"I thought you said you were going to take a quick shower." Sango said, trying hard not to yell.

"I guess I got carried away." Kagome laughed nervously. They only had about an hour and a half left. Kagome took the time and curled her hair nicely, sprayed a little bit of perfume and she was ready!

"Wow, Kagome you look gorgeous!" Sango beamed. Kagome smiled and said thanks.

Miroku shortly came after and drove the girls to the restaurant.

* * *

The three of them entered the restaurant. Kagome was getting more nervous as she got closer to their table. But after awhile most of her nervousness was gone. The restaurant was soon crowded with people, but there was no sign of InuYasha.

A guy stepped on stage the restaurant had and tapped his glass of wine he was holding, to indicate the people to sit down. Everybody took their seats and listen to what the man had to say.

"Hi my name Eriko and I am proud to present, InuYasha Takahashi and Kikyo Aiko to the stage." Everybody applauded and InuYasha and Kikyo stepped on stage.

Kagome was so happy to see him. He looked more handsome than before. Kagome couldn't help but smiled out loud. 'I wonder what the special announcement is.' Kagome wondered.

The girl named Kikyo, had long black hair. She is litter taller than Kagome and she had a face of an angel.

"Hi there, I hope everybody is enjoying the party so far. Today, me and InuYasha have a special announcement to make as you all know." She smiled and raised her glass of wine. Everybody did the same including, Kagome, Sango, and Miroku.

"Me and InuYasha are engaged." Everybody was quiet and the sound of shattering glass could be heard.

Everybody looked at the person who caused such a fuss. It was Kagome.

She had accidentally dropped her glass.

Kagome thought she had gone deaf. Had she heard her right? Engage? She couldn't believe it. She then looked at her surroundings and found everyone starring at her. She quickly bent down to collect the pieces of glass on the floor with Sango's help.

Kikyo was furious at this. How dare she ruin her moment! She then heard a loud applaud and found herself looking at the audience again. Kikyo putted on her smiled and held InuYasha's hand.

Meanwhile InuYasha was shock to see Kagome, the Kagome he had loved for so long, back in Tokyo.

"Kagome?" Sango asked her heart broken friend.

Kagome continue to pick the shattered glass on the floor. She was trying her best not to let the tears in her eyes escape.

"Sango, I don't feel well. Can we go home?"

Sango nodded and told Miroku. He also agreed and they went out of the restaurant when they had the chance.

In the restaurant, everyone was dancing. InuYasha decided to look for Kagome but found no sign of her.

"Damn!"

"INUYASHA! Watch your language!" his fiancée scowled at him. "Feh" InuYasha responded in an immature way.

* * *

In the car:

Everyone was quiet. No one dare spoke about what just happened. Kagome couldn't help but let some tears fall down from her cheek.

Miroku's car soon stopped at Sango's apartment and they all said their goodbyes.

When they reached their rooms, Kagome went straight to sleep. Sango finding it hard to sleep decided to watch television.

Suddenly the phone rang.

"Who would phone at eleven? They must be crazy!" Sango growled and picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey Sango, this is InuYasha."

* * *

-Cliffhanger... to be continue- 

Do you like it? Then please review, if not don't even bother. -- LOL


	2. Still Friends?

**Author's Note**: Been a _long_ time since I last updated. I'm sorry! It's cause I only got 2 reviews for the story so far and I'm not happy and I didn't have the inspiration to write anymore. T But whatever, I love this story, I posted it, and I'm going to finish it! So enjoy chapter 2.

* * *

**Title**: Never Forgotten

**Author**: cherimai

**Chapter**: Still Friends?

**Rating**: PG-13 (for languages!)

**Posted On**: May 27, 2006

**Disclaimer**: Do you think I own InuYasha? Of course not! sigh I wish I did….

Note: Kagome and Sango are 20 years old, InuYasha and Miroku are 21. The thoughts are in **bold.**

* * *

**Last Time:**

Suddenly the phone rang.

"Who would phone at eleven? They must be crazy!" Sango growled and picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey Sango, this is InuYasha."

* * *

**Now:**

"INUYASHA!" Sango yelled over the phone.

"Damn you women, are you trying to make me deaf?" InuYasha replied angrily.

"Oops, sorry" Sango whispered. "Why didn't you tell me, you had a girlfriend?" she said a little louder.

"Why didn't you tell me Kagome was here in Japan?" He boomed.

Little did Sango notice; Kagome had woken up and was now in the kitchen making oden. Before Sango could reply to InuYasha, Kagome said,

"Hey Sango, whose on the phone?" She said with a yawn.

"Oh hey Kagome, uhhh…"

"Give her the phone, damn it!" the hanyou shouted.

"You better not say anything stupid" Sango warned.

"Keh…like I will say something stupid to Kagome." He mumbled the last part.

Sango gave Kagome the phone. "Here, someone wants to talk to you."

For some reason, Kagome had a bad feeling about this and nervously took the phone from her friend's hand; she gave a gulp and put the phone to her ear.

"Hello?"

"Hi Kagome"

The raven haired girl recognized that voice anywhere, even though he had been 5 years. It was her beloved hanyou, wait no, he was once her beloved hanyou, now belonging to someone else. She was speechless but managed to find her voice.

"Heyy, InuYasha. It's been… a long time." Kagome felt a lump in her throat, she knew that she wanted to cry but she won't, she have to be happy for him. She was foolish to think they would actually be together after 5 years; he probably got tired of waiting for her and found another girl. Not that she blamed him; he didn't know when she would be back or ever. She sighed.

"Yeah it has."

There was a pause.

InuYasha for once, was also speechless. Here he was talking to the girl who had once been his dream or still is. For so long he waited for this day, to hear her voice again. He had so much to tell her, but for some reason nothing came out of his mouth. He wanted to tell her the truth, but how? He wants to ask her if she still had feelings for him, did she have another boyfriend while she was in America? Did people treat her right there? Did... did she miss him?

All these questions he wants to ask, but cannot for some reason.

"Congratulations."

That snapped him right out of his thoughts. For what? Oh, then he knew what she was talking about. He could hear the heartbreak in her voice, so sad and depress. If only he could tell her the truth. But what has been done has been done. Time is cruel and he cannot turn back the hands of time, even how strong or powerful he is.

"Yeah, thanks..." He murmured. "Well, anyways. Its getting late, go get some rest."

"Good night" responded Kagome

"Good night" InuYasha replied and hanged up the phone.

Kagome slowly put the phone down.

"So, how it go? That was short." Sango came over and put a reassuring hand over Kagome's shoulder.

"It went fine. It's getting late; I better go catch up on my beauty sleep." She smiled at her best friend and went into her bedroom.

Kagome quickly lay down on the soft bed and began to think. '**Wow that was weird. Our first conversation in 5 years and it was less than 5 minutes. It seemed as if he was nervous to talk to me, and we didn't even argue.**' Kagome chuckled at that thought. '**Maybe he has changed, into a more mature person maybe? Haha, he is 21 years old after all. I can't imagine him being all like that though.**' She sighed. '**I miss him so much.**'

And with that last thought, she drifted into a peaceful slumber.

Sango was still thinking about what had happen in only just two days! Kagome, her long time best friend finally came home from America, they went to see InuYasha, and founded out her was engage to this girl, and now they have just talked on the phone less than 5 minutes?  
She remembered in their high school years where Kagome and InuYasha would spent at least 3 hours on the phone each day, no matter the time.

"Ahh, my head hurts." She moaned. So she decided to go to bed.

* * *

The next morning…

The birds outside were chirping and it was a beautiful day, the sun was shining like it never before.

Sango woke up with a loud yawn and heard a loud bang outside the door with some screaming from a girl and surprisingly a masculine voice was heard too. She quickly got up, concerned for Kagome, and stomped off the door. She opened the door that separate her bedroom from the living room and saw Kagome holding a chair up her head and a unconscious Miroku on the floor.

"What the…" Was all she can say.

Kagome and the now conscious Miroku looked at Sango and screamed.

Sango looked like a total monster! She had heavy bags under her eyes, her hair was all in a big mess and she looked like she was ready to suck someone's blood.

After the screaming contest and Sango cleaned up and got dressed,and Miroku invited the three girls out for breakfast. He took them to White Spot which was a 15 minute drive away.

The three of them ate quietly.

"So Kagome, what were you doing holding a chair on top of your head?" questioned Sango

"You see, your lecherous boyfriend happened to "accidentally" touch by butt while I was on my way to wake you up." Kagome gave Miroku a deadly glare.

Miroku laughed and blamed it on his "cursed" hand. The girls sweat drop and thought how 'immature' he can be sometimes.

"Just like old times eh?" Sango smiled.

"Yeah, just like old times." Kagome smiled sadly. Remembering when the four of them use to hang out together all the time. The four of them being, her, Sango, Miroku, and of course InuYasha. But things have changed and some of them have gone their separate ways.

Just then, the lecherous monk's cell started to ring. He picked it up with a jolly 'hello.'

"Oh, Hey InuYasha!"

The two girls stared at him, Kagome's heart beating faster than usual. **Why am I so nervous now?** She thought to herself. InuYasha probably asked where he was because Miroku answered, "I'm at White Spot with Sango and Kagome." Kagome wanted to kill the monk now; she does not want to see him now. She felt as if she wasn't ready, to see him.. _yet_.

Miroku ended the call and smiled, "InuYasha is on his way here. Now it really is like old times."

In less than 10 minutes the hanyou had arrived and sat right next to the available spot which was Kagome. She silently groaned, praying they wouldn't be alone together. But luck was not on her side today and she cursed the gods. Sango and Miroku happened to have an appointment to go somewhere and asked InuYasha to take her home.

After the couple left, InuYasha spoked up. "So, do you wanna go anywhere?"

"No, its okay. Just take me home." Was her straight reply.

He frowned. He wanted to spend time with her, to catch up on stuff. "Hey, wanna go to my house and chill then?"

"Sure, why not." Again, her dull reply angered the hanyou, but he ignored it.

'**Did she changed that much? What happen to the Kagome I use to know?**'

* * *

**A/N**: End of chapter! I didn't want to end it there, but I think its for the best. Review!

_Cheri Mai _


	3. The Mansion

**Author's Note**: I don't get it. I get so many hits for this story each day, but I only have 3 reviews. O.o I'm going to have to put this story on hold if I don't get reviews soon. Anyway, emjoy the chapter ! Hehe

* * *

**Title:** Never Forgotten

**Author**: cherimai

**Chapter**: The Mansion

**Rating**: PG-13 (for languages!)

**Posted On**: June 11, 2006

**Disclaimer**: Do you think I own InuYasha? Of course not! sigh I wish I did….

* * *

Kagome sighed in the car. It has been quite a long while since her last visit to the Takahashi mansion. She wonders if InuYasha's parents, Inutaisho and Izayoi, still remember her. They were both like step parents to her, they always cared for her and was there for her when she needed. Kagome looked out the window to realize they were already there. She was in awe as she saw how huge it was, of course she has seen it before, but she still admires how gigantic it was. The gate that separated the house and the car slowly opened and they went in. InuYasha parked the car and turned off the engine. He slowly stepped out of the car and slammed the door shut, same with Kagome.

Kagome looked around, everything was still in the same place as it use to be. It seems as if she hasn't been gone in the last 5 years. There was a beautiful water fountain with little fishes in the fresh water. The grass was green and it was the most peaceful place she has ever been to. But the most important place that caught her eyes was the tall tree in the far corner of the garden.

"The Sacred Tree…" She whispered out, without even knowing it.

The hanyou next to her flicked his ear as he heard the sound that came out of her mouth. He knew that she remembered the tree, it was the tree that bought them together. He smiled at he stood there watching at her. She was so beautiful and he felt so peaceful whenever he is around her.

They both stood there just watching the tree as they remembered the past, the good, the bad, the end. InuYasha began to frown as he remembered when she told him she had to move to America. He didn't want to let go of her, he thought that he would never see her again, but here she was standing just a meter away from him.

"Keh, are you going to stand there like an idiot all day?"

Kagome glared at him and began to open her mouth, but changed her mind. She didn't want to fight with him now. It would bring too many happy memories and they were adults now, things had change. Or maybe it was him that had change? She knew she was still the same Kagome from 5 years ago who still argued over the stupidest thing with people.

They both quietly entered the mansion.

"Mom, Dad, I'm home! And I bought a guest along." InuYasha shouted.

Kagome was getting nervous, she hadn't seen them in so long. She wonders how they would react.

InuYasha went in the kitchen with Kagome following him.

InuTaisho who was reading the newspaper looked up to see a raven haired girl, and smiled at her. Izayoi who was busy cooking, put down whatever she was holding and ran and hugged the girl.

"Kagome!" She exclaimed. "It has been so long." She smiled brightly.

When the mother let go of their embrace, InuTaisho stood up and shook the girl's hand. "How was America, Kagome?"

"It was allright, but I miss my friends here from Japan a lot." Kagome replied.

"Would you like anything to eat, honey?" InuYasha's mom asked.

"No, its okay, I won't be staying here long."

"Are you guys done?" An impatient voice cut in. Kagome almost forgotten about InuYasha and chuckled at his rude question. '_Same old InuYasha… maybe he hasn't change after all…_'

InuYasha and Kagome went upstairs to the hanyou's room. It was pretty much the same as she remembered, the walls were a deep crimson red, there was a balcony, and of course the dirty clothes on the floor.

"Hey, I'm going to go get something to eat, want anything?" Inuyasha asked.

"No, its okay." Kagome said, shaking her head. Kagome stared around the room and a little picture on the drawer next to his bed caught her eye. She picked it up and feels her heart break a little bit. It was a picture of him and Kikyo together. They seemed so happy together. She wondered what had happen after she left. She then found the yearbook, this was when InuYasha was in their senior years. She flipped open the book and looked inside. Every picture of InuYasha, there was Kikyo.

She looked through more and found out they had won, Best Couple, Cutest Couple, Best Couple Likely to Get Married. She sighed, but laughed as she read. Sango and Miroku – Best Couple Most Likely have 10 kids. She slammed the book shut as she heard someone coming upstairs. She turned around to see InuYasha.

"So, what have you been doing?"

"N-nothing…" She replied and put the book down slowly back to where it belongs.

Of course InuYasha knew this but decided to question her.

He smirked and asked, "You're not very good at lying you know."

She glared at him, "And you are honest?"

"Of course, I was voted Most Honest Person, in high school."

"Yeah, sure, what about that time in Gr. 3 when you farted but blamed it on Miroku?"

InuYasha began to blush. "What does that have to do with this?"

"What do you mean what does this have to do with this?" She roared back.

* * *

Meanwhile the couple downstairs had heard everything the _mature adults _upstairs had said. They shook their heads. Izayoi put a hand on her husband's shoulder, "Just like old times eh?" InuTaisho nodded his head, and she kissed his cheek, he just smiled

* * *

.  
After about half an hour of arguing, they both decided to call it quits. InuYasha and Kagome went into the garden again and sat down at the Sacred Tree. Kagome sat on the left side while InuYasha sat on the right. 

"There are so many memories here, eh?" Kagome asked, forgetting about their fight.

"Feh." Was the answer Kagome was given, but she ignored it.

"The first day we met.." She trailed off.

"Our first kiss." They both said in unison. The two adults blushed and pretended it didn't happen.

Just then a honking of a car caught their attention, and they both looked up to see a limo entering the gates. It stopped and the door opened. A woman about 5'6 tall walked out, wearing a red and white suit. Her skirt stopping just below her knee caps, her brown hair long reaching up to her back, she looked absolutely gorgeous.

Kagome looked at her and remembered who she was. It was the girl InuYasha was engaged to, Kikyo was her name.

"Kikyo, what are you doing here?" InuYasha asked.

"Have you forgotten, today is the day you take me to buy me my wedding gown."

InuYasha slapped his forehead. "I almost forgot, I'll be back in a minute." And with that he ran back into the mansion. Kikyo turned her attention to the raven haired girl.

"Who are you?" She questioned. Kagome gulped and answer, "Kagome, Kagome Higurashi." Kikyo nodded, "Are you the girl that cause such an interruption in my engagement party?" Kagome blushed in embarrassment and nodded dumbly.

Kikyo smirked at how shy the girl was. 'So, this was InuYasha's old sweetheart.'

"Would you like to come with me and pick out a dress?"

"I..."

"Come on, it'll be fun. We can get to know each other." She smiled and winked.

"Sure.." Kagome replied. Just then the hanyou came out wearing dark brown pants and a white tucked t-shirt. He looked absolutely professional and hot, to Kagome. She blushed at seeing him. Kikyo had just told InuYasha that Kagome was coming along with them and he nodded in approval.

* * *

**A/N:** Review! D 


	4. Wedding Gowns

**Author's Note**: Chapter 4 is up! Enjoy!

* * *

**Title**: Never Forgotten 

**Author**: cherimai

**Chapter**: Wedding Gowns

**Rating**: PG-13 (for languages!)

**Posted On**: July 5, 2006

**Disclaimer**: The only time I own InuYasha is in my dreams!

* * *

The limo had finally come to a stop in front of 'Shiori's Wedding Gowns.' The limo door opened and Kagome stepped out along with InuYasha and Kikyo. Kagome stared at the store in awe, she knew about this store, it was the most popular and expensive wedding gowns shop in Japan! Kikyo then linked Kagome's arm with her, and they walked into the store like they were best friends for a long time. 

Kikyo tried on many dresses and each time, Kagome was in awe at how beautiful she looked and how incredibly expensive the dresses were. The cheapest one she found was $1000. She wandered around the store wondering when it would be her turn to find a dress. She always dreamed that her and InuYasha will marry and live happily ever after. She never expected him to be with and marry someone else besides her. She sighed, but a beautiful dress caught her eye.

It was pure white from top to bottom and was strapless. There were a few diamonds on the chest and a few at the bottom side of the dress. The dress was long and the bottom had a few layers. It was a simple white dress, but one she can imagine her in. She checked the price knowing it would probably be as pricy as the other dresses. To her surprise it was only $500, still expensive but cheaper compare to the other fancy dresses. Kagome looked at the size to see it said Small. It was the perfect size for her too! She looked at it and touched the dress while imagining her in it.

Someone came up behind her and asked, "Hey, I'm going to go out and get us some food to eat, do you want anything?"

She turned around to find InuYasha, the soon to be groom. "Anything is fine, I'm not that hungry." He nodded and started walking away, but before he left he shouted, "Nice dress." He winked at her and left. She blushed and looked away.

She found her way back to Kikyo and saw her signing a few paper on the counter.

"Sign here, here, and here, and you're done!" The sales lady beamed. "Your dress will be ready for you in a few weeks, and we will call you. Congrats on your wedding by the way!" Kikyo murmured thanks.

When Kikyo was done she turned to Kagome. "There you are Kagome! I bet it was quite boring eh?" Kagome shooked her head and smiled, "Not at all. I never had been to a wedding store before." Kikyo laughed and said, "Me neither."

There was a little silenced and Kagome could tell Kikyo was thinking about the wedding, Kikyo noticed her gazed and smile back. "Kagome, I can't you how happy and excited I am! I was waiting for this day since I was a little girl, when I met InuYasha for the first time, I knew it was love and I would marry him when we were out of high school. I'm so lucky to have a guy like him. Sure, he can be snobby and a pain in the ass sometimes, but he can also be caring and loving too." She paused for a second, "I really love him Kagome, and I know I'll always have the same feelings for him till the day I die."

Kagome didn't know how happy she was with him, she had to agree with her that she is indeed lucky to have a guy like him. She could feel her eyes tear up as Kikyo spoke about her once beloved hanyou. The younger girl noticed the sadness in Kikyo's eyes and asked her what was wrong.

"I don't know if it's just me, but InuYasha has been acting strange ever since the engagement party and he wouldn't tell me when I asked him, or look at me in the face! It's as if he's scared of me." She frowned, and began to worry.

For some reason, Kagome felt guilt over come her, she had a feeling it was her fault.

"Hey Kagome"

Kagome looked up to the older girl. "Would you like to come to the wedding? I know its kind of short notice but I didn't know that InuYasha's old friend was coming home to Japan. He didn't tell me about you."

"Oh…" Was all Kagome said. So he hasn't told Kikyo about her?

"Would you like to come?" She smiled.

"Of course, I would love to." Even though that have just met only a few days, they were becoming quick friends. And just a few days ago she thought Kikyo was a mean and snobby bitch. InuYasha has a good eye for girls.

The door opened and the alarm sound came on for a second telling that someone had just come in or out. The two ladies turned their heads to the door and saw InuYasha had came back with WacDonalds.

"InuYasha! About time you came back, I'm done picking my dress, and I have just invited Kagome to our wedding if you don't mind."

He nodded his head and looked at Kagome with a feeling that she couldn't quite tell.

The limo picked the three of them up and dropped Kagome off her house.

* * *

Back in the limo Kikyo turned to InuYasha and told him how happy she was. 

InuYasha only gave her a grunt and she frowned.

"What's wrong?" She asked him and he turned around as if avoiding her.

She tried again but he gave no reply, she started getting angry and began yelling.

"What's the matter InuYasha? We're about to get marry in a few weeks which should be the happiest day of our lives but here you are acting as if its just a little celebration. It's our wedding damn it, can't you give me a smile? What's wrong with you these days, as your soon to be wife, I should know. I'm just really worried about you."

"Will you shut the hell up? She was silenced and he knew she was hurt, but right now his feelings were confused. "I wonder if I made the right choice…" He whispered and fortunately Kikyo hadn't heard.

Kikyo just sat on her seat with her head held high as if nothing has happened. InuYasha smirked and thought to himself, 'Even if Kikyo and Kagome do look alike, their attitude is completely different. If it was Kagome I was arguing with, she would have continued to lecture me on being an asshole.'

* * *

It was late at night and InuYasha wanted to take a cruise around the city his friend Miroku. After about half an hour of silence and driving around, Miroku asked what was wrong. His hanyou friend gave him an excuse and anyone could have tell that he was lying. "Nothing, I just wanted to spend a little time my best friend." Miroku almost gagged and laughed, and InuYasha growled at me. 

"I don't believe you, and I never thought I would live long enough to hear you say that." The hanyou stayed silence. "So what seems to be the problem my friend?" The monk asks. "I have been having these weird emotions these days…" "After you saw Kagome right?" InuYasha looked at him and the monk smirked. InuYasha looked back on the road and urged Miroku to continue. "You never thought you would see Kagome again, and when you met Kikyo, you thought you fell in love with her and have forgotten all about Kagome. But actually in your heart, you still have some feelings for her, and now that you are engage to Kikyo, you're not sure if this was a good choice." Miroku smiled in triumph as he knew he was right. '

InuYasha nodded his head and thanked the kami for giving him such a good and understanding friend even though he could be hell perverted at times. His cell phone started ringing and he parked at a nearby park to pick it up. He checked his caller ID to find it was from Kikyo. He sighed and picked it up, "Hello?" "InuYasha, where are you? I'm so worried about you! I called your house earlier but Sesshoumaru said you went out somewhere, I miss you."

Usually InuYasha would dash to her house right away but now, he wasn't sure if he loves her anymore. "I'm out with Miroku now, I'll be back around 11, don't wait for me, go to sleep."

"Oh okay, bye."

"Bye."

"I love you."

Yeah, I know." And with a click, the line went off.

Kikyo sat on her bed and began wondering about their relationship. InuYasha have been acting strangely these days, does he still love her? She wanted to cry at the thought of not having him by her side. It was him that made her feel this happy. She just hope this does not affect the wedding and she keeps reminding herself that after the wedding everything will be back to normal.


	5. The Meaning of Something

**Author's Note**: I'm very happy with the responses I got from last chapter. You guys made me happy and proud of writing this story. I have started on the chapter layout and have reached up to Chapter 13 and counting. It is a really long and dramatic story from the looks of it. This chapter is not that long, probably because I made the paragraphs longer. And if you haven't noticed, I updated faster! Hahaha, more than one update in a month, it's a record! Enjoy!

* * *

**Title**: Never Forgotten

**Author**: cherimai

**Chapter**: The Meaning of Something

**Posted On**: July 10, 2006

**Disclaimer**: The only time I own InuYasha is in my dreams!

* * *

Sango and Miroku decided to have lunch at Earl's today, to spend more time with each other. Since after all, they are a couple. It was hard to keep Miroku down since there were a lot of beautiful girls that work there, all of them wearing short skirts. '_What do they run in here, a playboy mansion?_' Sango growled with disgust to herself.

"Jealous, my dear Sango?" Sango looked at the monk with a deadly glare and Miroku received a whack on the head. He laid his head on the table trying to rid the pain, while his girlfriend ordered their meals. While waiting for the food to come, they started talking about the situation at hand. "Kikyo called me last night." Sango said. Miroku took a sip of his drink which had come earlier, "Oh? What did she say?" "She told me how InuYasha and she seem farther apart." The man sitting across from her nodded, while listening to each and every word that came out of her lips, "I see it too, it seems like he's stuck between two girls." Sango's eye widened, "What do you mean?" Miroku flashed a huge grin. "You see, doggy boy is still in love with Miss Kagome." Sango sighed. "Great… so how are we supposed to fix this?" "We don't, we let love work its magic."

Sango looked worriedly at Miroku, "You do know someone is going to get hurt form this?" Miroku looked away knowing the truth. "I don't want to see any of them hurt." Sango continued. Miroku sighed, '_There's really nothing they can do_.' They both looked concerned and ate their food that had finally arrived, in silence.

* * *

At the Takahashi Mansion, Kikyo and InuYasha were spending time with each other in his bedroom. '_He has been quiet_' she thought quietly to herself. Earlier that morning, she decided to visit him just to make sure he was all right, when she came up they greeted each other and so far he just sat down on his chair and watched TV. Even though it looked like he was watching TV, he wasn't actually concentrating on what he was watching, and Kikyo knew this.

She looked at him and saw one of his adorable dog ears flicked and she giggled. He turned around and smirked, tackling her down onto his bed. She laughed out loud and he started tickling her making her screech. The hanyou suddenly stopped and looked in her eyes. '_She was indeed a beautiful girl, kind, nice, sweet, what more can he want?_' Kikyo looked into his amber eyes and stared deeply, '_I am so lucky to have him…_' He kissed her and she was in awe. The girl smiled at her fiancé when he pulled back. "I'm so happy, our wedding is only a few weeks away."

InuYasha unsure of him, walked back to the window with no expression, leaving Kikyo on the bed. Worried, she walked over to him and put a reassuring hand on his left shoulders. "Anything you would like to talk about?" He shook his head slowly. "Just thinking about some things, seems like it was yesterday when I met you." She chuckled and gave him a peck on the cheek. "I have to get going now, don't want to be late for work, or Kagura will sure fire me." "Do you need a ride?" "No, I'm fine, thanks." She waved him goodbye and walked out shutting the door in the process. The door opened again and popped in Kikyo, "I love you, and remember if you need someone to talk to, and you can always call me." She gave him a wink and left.

The hanyou smiled and whispered, "I love you, too." _'Do I really love her? A few days ago I thought I did, and was sure of my decision in making her my wife, and mate. Now, I'm not so sure…_' He knew that in his heart, there was someone else besides Kikyo, but didn't want to admit it. He yawned and noticed how tired he was and crept on his bed, sleeping as he shut his eyes.

_InuYasha's eyes opened slowly, and he had to blink before finally acknowledging where he was. He was in some sort of holy building, and what seems like a million people sitting on the benches, starring at him. Someone was beside him, a lovely woman, but he couldn't figure out whom. A man with a robe stood in front of him murmuring some sort of chant. He looked at the lady beside him again, he couldn't see her face, and something was blocking it. But he did hear what she said, "I love you always and forever, InuYasha Takahashi."_

Rinnnggg….

The half demon's cell phone rang and he opened his eyes again to see he was back in his room. '_Wow, what had just happened?_' He picked up the phone but it was too late and the person on the other line had hung up. He dropped his cell and laid on his bed thinking about the dream, it was all a blur to him and he didn't remember most of it, only the girl. Who was that girl? Was it Kikyo?

He went in the washroom to splash water on his face, he looked in the mirror to see someone starring back. He smirked, at how he had changed over the years. In high school his face was less square and masculine, now he was a full grown man, almost getting married to one of the most beautiful women on earth. He knew men envied him and was happy. He just didn't know why his heart wouldn't let him feel this way…

* * *

**A/N**: Thanks for reading!

**Review Responses**:

Elizabeth Hemingway – Thank you, I appreciate your review a lot! I'm glad it doesn't feel rushed, even though it was one of my concerns. Thanks for reviewing!

shinkumitsukai – Aww, I'm glad you love it. Thanks for the review!

young kagome – Thanks! And I will update as soon as I can.

Flower Tears – Haha, yes you are reviewer number 4 and I love you for that. Thank you for reviewing.

van helsing and Inuyasha girl – Glad you like it and find it interesting. Love you, thanks for reviewing.

oOo StarryNight oOo – Hehe, thanks I try my best. Keep reviewing and reading, thanks a lot.

Jennie555 – Aww thanks! I'm glad you find it cute, hehe. Thanks a lot for reviewing!

_Cheri Mai_


	6. Bonding Time

**Author's Note**: Feh, not really proud or happy about this chapter. Enjoy though! And thanks to the people who reviewed. It means much to me.

* * *

**Title**: Never Forgotten

**Author**: cherimai

**Chapter**: Bonding Time

**Posted On**: July 18, 2006

**Disclaimer**: The only time I own InuYasha is in my dreams!

* * *

A brown haired girl driving in a blue vehicle stopped when she saw the yellow light switch to green. She took her silver cell phone out of her pocket and dialed her best friend's apartment number. She put the object to her ear and waited patiently for someone to pick up. It rang a few times till someone's voice could be heard.

"Hey Kagome, its Kikyo" She paused while listening to the respond. "If you're not busy lets go for a cup of coffee, my treat." She smiled as she saw a young teenage girl walking an old lady across the street. "Okay, I'll pick you up in a couple of sec." She hanged up and turned left heading straight to the apartment. She picked up Kagome at the front of the building and drove her to a coffee shop nearby.

Kagome looked at the driver beside her and wonder why she wanted to spend time with her, especially when she was InuYasha's old girlfriend. Kikyo noticed a pair of eyes looking at her and smiled, "I was thinking that we should get to know each other, since we have just met anyways." Kagome nodded and saw that they had already arrived. It was a small little shop but it seems very warm and welcoming. They each ordered a cup of coffee and sat down across from each other. Kagome remained silence, she didn't know what to say! Kikyo on the other hand looked calm and friendly, when their orders have finally arrived, the older girl broke the silence.

"So how long have you known Sango?"

Kagome looked up at she stirred her coffee gently, "I met her when we were very young since we are family friends" '_Why does it feel so awkward talking to her?_' She usually wasn't very quiet but there's something about her that makes her feel not right. "I see, no wonder you guys are really good friends." Kagome smiled, "Yeah, she has always have my back whenever I need her, especially when it comes to beating up boys." Kikyo chuckled, "That girl can sure fight" "How about you? Do you have any close friends?" Kikyo's eyes saddened. "I have this friend Onigumo but that's all when I was young." Kagome was surprised, what's not to like about Kikyo?

Kikyo laughed at Kagome's face. "Why not? Didn't anybody like you?" "I don't know when I was very young I was named one of the smartest girls in Japan, which caused kids to be envious of me. And it didn't get any better when boys started liking me, making girls despise me and calling me a 'boyfriend stealer.' They all thought they knew me, but they were wrong, no one knew what I had to go through." Kikyo frowned. Kagome began to see how lucky she was, when she was young her father had died, but she had many friends there to support her, including InuYasha. She suddenly felt pity for the women in front of her.

"I was wondering, if you would like to be the Maid of Honor for my upcoming wedding?" Kikyo asked. Kagome blinked in surprise and it took a few seconds for the question to sink in her head. "Me?" Kikyo nodded. "Of course you!" "Umm are you sure that's all right with InuYasha?" Kikyo looked surprised by this, "Of course not! I bet he'll be happy that you are the Maid of Honor for his wedding." "Sure" She agreed and smile, but she knew that her heart was cracking.

* * *

Kagome flopped on the couch and turned on the TV after Kikyo drove her home. She sighed, '_No wonder InuYasha fell in love with her. She is perfect, gorgeous, and very kind. She has every ability anyone would want. I'm happy for you InuYasha…_' She smiled sadly, knowing the ache in her heart would never go away. Kagome closed her eyes, as if trying to runaway from reality. She laid there for a few minutes until a knock on the door interrupted her. Kagome stood up and open the door, surprisingly she found InuYasha.

"Hey" he greeted her. "Hi" she opened the door wider, so he can come here. "Are you looking for Sango, because she's not-" InuYasha interrupted her, "No, I'm looking for you" "Me?" Kagome leaned against the door, shock. "Yes stupid, I need you to come help me pick out a wedding ring for Kikyo." Kagome raised an eyebrow, "You haven't yet?" "Shut up, I had problems choosing one." Kagome laughed and told him to wait while she went to grab her keys.

After what seems like hours of picking the right wedding ring, they decided to out for ice cream.

"Kagome-chan, how have you been?" Kagome who was eating her ice cream turned around to find her long time friend Hojo and she smiled. "Hojo! I've been great, and you?" Same, it's been awhile since I've seen you." He walked closer to her. "Yeah, I just returned to Japan a couple of days ago from America."

"Oh really? Was it fun there?" "It was okay, but I miss my family and friends here." He smiled at her as they continued talking. Meanwhile InuYasha was standing nearby and didn't like the sight of that hobo being near Kagome. He remembered how that dork was always trying to hit on _his _Kagome.

He growled softly. "Kagome, hurry up, let's go!" "Sorry, but I must go now." "Okay, wait." Hojo took out a piece of paper from his pants and wrote something on it and handed it to her. "Give me a call okay?" Kagome nodded and walked away. "Bye!" She waved and he waves back. Kagome opened to the door to InuYasha's car and got in. The hanyou did not look happy at all. "What was **THAT** about?" Kagome looked innocently at InuYasha with a few ice cream on her face. His anger faded away and his hand brushed the cream off her face. She blushed and remembered how he used to always do that. She was not a clean eater at times.

He pulled back his hand, and started the car and drove away. The ride was quiet, the only sound heard was the radio and the humming coming from Kagome. The song ended and so did Kagome's humming. They both sat quietly listening to the radio.

"Hi I'm Hikaru and I'm here to bring you your weather broadcast. Today, there will be a big storm heading towards Tokyo, Japan. I recommend you find shelter right away and stay here until the storm is over." The two adults looked up at the sky to see grey clouds starting to form and droplets of water started falling, one after another.

After a while it started to rain hard and InuYasha could hear the thunder coming this way. Instead of heading straight, he turned right where his mansion was located. "Where are we going?" "My apartment, it's much closer, and I can't leave you alone in your apartment with this storm." Kagome remained silence. When they reached his mansion they both ran in the building as fast as they can. Kagome looked out at the window and knew it was going to be a long and nasty storm. She began to worry about the others and prayed that they have all found shelter. "No one's home, I guess its only you and me." Kagome nodded. Just then, the lights went off and a terrible scream was heard.

* * *

**A/N**: Blah.. haha cliff hanger.

topazchick08 – Haha, yeah Kikyo isn't a bitch, surprising isn't it? Hehe thanks for reviewing!

xiDOREyoux – Aww I'm glad you love it, hehe thanks for reviewing!

Siren Of Sorrow – I agree, he is stupid. Thanks for reviewing!

van helsing and Inuyasha girl – Thanks for the awesome review! It made me smile, and I'm happy that I am doing good. Hehe

Jennie555 – I'm glad you like it, thanks for the review!

goth-inuyasha – Happy that you find it cool, thanks a lot for the review!


	7. It's Just a Kiss

**Author's Note**: A big thanks to everyone who took the time to review! Nine reviews, that's a big one. Thanks a lot. Here's the next chapter, sorry it took long to post. I was being lazy, but that's not all, I am also playing the Kingdom Hearts series! It's an awesome series, but hurts my head sometimes, I'm not really patient, haha. This is the last update for this month. I hope to finish at least HALF the story by the end of summer, and then its school time! Yikes, I don't know if I will be able to put up new stories. We'll see.

* * *

**Title**: Never Forgotten

**Author**: cherimai

**Chapter**: It's Just a Kiss

**Posted On**: July 30, 2006

* * *

InuYasha had to cover his sensitive ears from the deadly scream Kagome produced. "Shut the hell up! The power just went off." Kagome quieted down and apologized, it's not her fault her instincts got the best of her. "I was just scared and surprise." InuYasha gave a 'feh' and grabbed her hand. She blushed in the darkness, hoping his amber eyes wouldn't see. "Follow me." He led her up the stairs where his room was, and told her to sit and wait on his bed.

The girl did as she was told and heard his footsteps fading away. "Where are you going?" Kagome asked, scared of being alone in the darkness. "To get the power back on" InuYasha shouted. Kagome sighed and lay on the big comfy bed. She closed her eyes as she heard his footsteps approaching but the power wasn't on yet. Kagome could hear the hanyou sigh and felt him plop himself on the bed. "No use, the power won't go on." The girl remained silence.

"So how was America?" The boy asked her. She slowly opened her eyes and looked at him, even though it was dark she could see his figure. She moved her head so she would be looking at the ceiling, "It was all right, it is really different from Japan." "Did people treat you right?" She looked at him. "Of course, well most." He looked at her with a serious face, "Did anyone hurt you?" She looked down, "Not really."

There was silence again and InuYasha could hear Kagome's slow breathing.

"What happen when I left?" She asked him. He stiffened at her question. "Well, it was really quiet when you left. Everyone missed you a lot, I didn't think I would see you again." Kagome wanted him to say more and how he met Kikyo but kept her mouth shut.

"Its going to be a long storm, you should get some rest." He tucked her in his bed like he used to, and headed to the door. "Wait, stay with me please?" Kagome pleaded, she was scared of being alone in the dark and he knew it. '**Same old Kagome**' He smirked and lay beside her like he used to. InuYasha decided to lay there until she fell asleep.

In a few minutes the girl was already in dream land but unfortunately she had roll over and her head was now on his chest. He was stuck. The hanyou tried to move her without waking her up, but it was useless. So he decided to get some rest as well. '**Damn Kagome…**' He thought before drifting off to sleep as well.

_InuYasha opened his eyes and saw that he was in the same building as last time, with the same people around him. This time he tried to find out who was the mysterious woman beside him. His hands tried to search for her face but she seemed to be farther and farther away. No matter how hard he tried he just couldn't reach her. "I love you always and forever, InuYasha Takahashi."_

He almost jumped out of bed, startling Kagome. "Is something wrong?" Kagome asked yawning. It took awhile for him to see that the storm hadn't ended yet and it was just another dream. He looked at the scared girl beside him, "N-nothing… just go back to sleep." "InuYasha…don't try to hide it, I know something is wrong." She frowned but he ignored her. They both tried to get back to sleep but failed. Their backs were faced together, and it was quiet.

Kagome looked out the window to see the rain crashing hard against the window, while InuYasha's ears twitched at the sound. He can feel Kagome's breathing going up and down and for some reason, it made him feel safe, knowing she's there. He had to the urged to grab her and pull her in a tight embrace and tell her what has been bothering him and she would tell him everything will be all right. He had the urge to kiss her like before, he wanted to tell her how much he had missed her. His heart wanted to, but his mind told him it wasn't right.

He was an engage man, getting married in a few weeks, after all.

The power suddenly came on and he had to blink a few times to get use to the light.

"The power's on!" Kagome said smiling. The storm had went away but the rain hadn't, but it wasn't as strong as a few minutes ago. She sat up on the bed and so did InuYasha. Kagome looked at him but he wouldn't look at her, something was wrong. "What's wrong?" He didn't answer, but she found his lips against her. At first she was surprise, but she slowly gave him and kissed him back.

During the kiss, memories started flooding through both of them like a film without sound. **'I never noticed, but I missed him so much.**' Kagome thought as a tear fell down her rosy cheek. InuYasha sniffed this, and wiped it away with the pad of his thumb. They finally let go and InuYasha stared at her with his gorgeous amber eyes. He took his hand and stroked her cheek, not caring in the world if he had another woman or not.

Kagome looked confuse but did not hesitate to stop him when she felt his hand on his cheek. "I love you always and forever, Kagome Higurashi." He whispered in her ears and left her on his bed, confused more than ever. She smiled remembering how she would say that to him. "I love you always and forever too, InuYasha Takahashi."

* * *

**A/N**: End of chapter! Will this change InuYasha's mind about getting married to Kikyo?

**Review Responses**

van helsing and Inuyasha girl – I'm glad you love it! Sorry for the long wait, and thanks.

topazchick08 – Hahah thanks a lot!

Brit1292 – I'll write lots of more chapters don't worry! And Thanks!

Jennie555 – Haha maybe later on in the story! Hehe, and I'm glad you find it interesting. Thanks.

kurlyQT – More is what you get when you ask! Haha, thanks for reviewing.

cyberdemon – Dark side to Kikyo? We'll see! Thanks for the review.

xiDOREyoux – Yes, InuYasha is so arrogant, lmao! Thanks for the review.

TwilightZelda – Keep reading, and you'll find out his decision! Thanks.

SuperShouri – Aww thanks, I'm glad you find it cute! Keep reading! Hehe

**Disclaimer: The only time I own InuYasha is in my dreams!**


	8. An Old Friend

**Author's Note**: Aiyaaaaaaa so what happened? Well, I finished Kingdom Hearts AND Kingdom Hearts 2 during my long absence. I was supposed to update a lot in August, being it the last month of the summer. But I decided to chill and enjoyed the rest of the holiday, but then I started to suffer from laziness. I'm such a terrible person for leaving a cliff hanger like that! I'm sorry, now read the next chapter.

* * *

**Title**: Never Forgotten 

**Author**: cherimai

**Chapter**: An Old Friend

**Posted On**: October 15, 2006

* * *

Kagome dreamily sighed for the tenth time that day, she sat on her bed as she began thinking about what had happened earlier. Sango had come to pick up her from InuYasha's house, after the hanyou called her friend. She blushed at the thought of his lips on hers. But what haunt her most were the words that came out of his lips, how he said it with so much…meaning. Kagome shook her head, '**He probably was drunk and thought I was Kikyo or something… but he said my name. Ahh I give up!**' She laid down her comfy bed and took a pillow to put it over her head, trying to get rid of the image in her head.

* * *

Weeks have passed and she hadn't seen him since that night. Kagome began to miss him terribly. Sango had told her earlier that he was busy with Kikyo arranging the wedding. '**The wedding is exactly two weeks away from today.**' Kagome mumbled. She walked in her room to find her clothes all over the floor, she weakly sighed and began organizing them into her closet. The girl fumbled in her jacket's pocket to find a piece a paper. She took it out and unfolded it. It was Hojo's number. "Oh yeah, I forgot to call him!" She exclaimed. "Well, I have nothing to do today and Sango's busy again, and I really don't want to be stuck at home with these clothes, I might as well phone him!"

Kagome dialed his number and they arranged plans to meet at Starbuck's at 2pm. She looked at her clock and it read, 1pm. "One hour to get ready" She took a quick shower, pulled out a pink halter top, a pair of jeans, and changed into them. She began her journey to the coffee shop which was two blocks away from the apartment.

When she arrived, Hojo was already there. "Early as always" she said to herself. She sat across from him and ordered an ice cappuccino. "Hey Kagome" he cheerfully said. She responded and ask, "So what do you for a living?" "I manage a store on Yasukuni Street. It's a nail shop. If you would like to get your nails done, you can come over there, and I'll give you a good price." He winked at her. "Thanks Hojo, I'll keep that in mind." He nodded. "I heard Kikyo and InuYasha are getting married, is that true?" "Uh huh" "I find them a really cute couple." Kagome didn't want to hear this at all. "Yeah…" her cappuccino came and she drank it slowly, enjoying the coffee-like taste in her mouth.

Since she was too chicken to ask InuYasha about this, she might as well ask Hojo. "Hey, umm do you know how Kikyo and InuYasha met?" Hojo was taken surprise by the question but covered it up with a smile. "Well from what I heard, a few months after you left, InuYasha remained really quiet, which was a surprise. He did all his homework and did not get in any trouble." Kagome was about to choke on her drink, '**This was her _InuYasha_?**' "Kikyo then transferred in, all the boys had a crush on her and were trying to hit on her." Kagome raised an eyebrow. "I didn't have a crush on her though." He smiled with pride. He continued his story, "Anyways, she didn't have any interest in them, in fact, she was interested in only InuYasha."

Kagome felt a pang of jealousy hit her. "InuYasha knew but rejected her telling her that he had someone else in mind." Kagome smiled knowing it was her. "Kikyo kept trying to get InuYasha and I guess soon he fell for her, and they have been together ever since." She sat there in silence. She began to wonder if she had stayed in Japan, would they still be together or would InuYasha be taken away by Kikyo? It was a mystery that will never be solved. She sucked on her straw to find nothing coming in her mouth, she looked at her cup to find it empty.

Hojo chuckled at her and asked her if she would like to take a walk in the park with him. She nodded and he drove her there. They got there in a matter of ten minutes. Kids were playing and lots of families were there. '**I wonder when I will have my own family**' she looked at Hojo who seem to be looking at the happy families. '**Maybe Hojo and her were meant to be?**' Her eyes saddened. She knew Hojo always had feelings for her, but she just looked up to him as an older brother. They walked around the park, talking about their lives.

"Do you have anyone in your life that is special to you?" Kagome asked. "Me? No, I'm waiting for that special someone." "Oh? And who is that special someone?" Hojo looked at her, "Someone, you'll know one day." She smiled at him, wondering if it is her. "Hey look, its InuYasha and Kikyo" Kagome looked at where Hojo was looking and she spotted them sitting on the bench. InuYasha had an angry looked on her face and so did Kikyo but she saw some hurt in it. She wonders what was happening.

* * *

Nothing really interesting. Gasp, Kikyo and InuYasha are in an argument! So is the marriage off? Hahaha. Hopefully I'll get the next chapter out before Christmas, lol jokes, I mean Halloween. Hehe 

**10** reviews! Wow thanks.

topazchick08 – Hehe I will! T4R (Thanks for reviewing)

Siren of Sorrow – Lmao, yeah he does have a problem, choosing between two girls. Guys, they can never have enough. Thank you for the review.

inukag2gether – Thank you! And sorry for making you wait so long.

TwilightZelda – Haha well keep reading to find out. Thank you.

SuperShouri – Aww thanks for the review. Hehe

Jennie555 – Thanks.

Vampire demon girl – Hehe okay! Glad you like it.

xiDOREyoux – Yeah he shouldn't. The poor girl is confused now. T4r!

young kagome – Haha! Well, if you compare Kikyo to the other normal folks in the show shes a lot prettier than them! But you're right she is too pale. Thanks for reviewing.

Kagome Lovely – Thanks for reviewing. Hehe

**Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha, if I did, I would have made Kikyo dead forever.**


	9. Terrible Misfortune

**Author's Note**: Since you guys were so cool and I'm glad that I didn't lose a lot of readers, I made sure I would get another chapter out! So here it is, it's longer than the other one. Edit: Haha i juss noticed today is the exact ONE year anniversary of when i started on the story. Hehe

* * *

**Title**: Never Forgotten 

**Author**: cherimai

**Chapter**: Terrible Misfortune

**Posted On**: October 22, 2006

* * *

"Let's go say hi to them!" Hojo said walking towards the couple's direction, but Kagome caught Hojo's arm. "I don't think we should bother them now, they don't seem happy." Hojo looked at the couple and saw that she was right. Kagome sighed and wonders how he is so smart but does not notices the things around him, that was one of the main reason she doesn't like him. They both turned around walking back to Hojo's car, with Kagome's hand which was now in his hand. 

"InuYasha, you can be such an ass sometimes!" Kikyo yelled angrily. But the hanyou was not listening anymore, while he was arguing with his fiancée, a familiar scent hit him. He knew it anywhere, it was Kagome. His amber eyes searched for her and saw her walking away with Hojo, holding hands.

He growled and was about to charge at them but Kikyo grabbed his arm. "What's wrong?" InuYasha looked back at her, knowing he couldn't escape Kikyo's grasp even though he wanted to. He shook his head. "Nothing, just an annoying fly" She nodded her head and he turned around once again to find the couple gone. '**Hojo is going to _pay_…**'

Hojo, being the gentlemen he is, opened the passenger door for her. Kagome finally noticed where her hand was and pulled her hand away, her cheeks flushed. "S-sorry" The man behind her just laughed and forgave her.

Hojo pulled up to her apartment just as she was about to get out the car, he stopped her. "Wait, Kagome" The younger girl turned around, 'Yes?" He looked into her eyes with hope, "I was wondering if you're free on Sunday. I have two tickets to the amusement park, and wondering if you would like to accompany me."

She blinked a couple times to get her brain to work, '**Hojo is asking me on a date, I don't want him to think the wrong way though.**' She refused it and said she was busy that day. He frowned. "I understand." He drove away as Kagome entered the huge building.

* * *

She was greeted by Sango as she opened the door with the spare key Sango had lent her. "Hey Kagome! I was hoping if you could do me a favor please?" She used her puppy dog eyes. Kagome rolled her eyes, "Sure, what is it?" "I need you to buy these foods." She handed her a list. "Whoa, so much! Are we having a party or something?" Sango nodded. "Yeah, I'm planning it. The party is going to be on Friday." "Why do you need the food now?" "Well, in case we run out of something at the last minute, one of us can run to the store and buy it."

* * *

Kagome walked to the supermarket. '**I really need a car, all this walking are_ killing _my legs!**' She reached the supermarket and went in search for food. "Let's see, big back of Doritos, check, Sammy's Fruit Punch, check, fruits, check, hog dogs, checks..." 

And on she went down the list as she pulls the food on the counter. Just when she got to the bottom of the list, "Goldfishes, shoot I forgot it!" She ran back to the aisles after she told the cashier that she had forgot something. "Goldfishes, goldfishes…" She scanned the area. "Ah ha! I found you! The snack that smile back at you, Goldfish." She read the motto out happily.

Just then the power went off and screams could be heard, following by a loud bang that sounded like a gunshot.

"Everyone put everything down, and put your hands up!" Everyone did as they were told, and so did Kagome. She turned around and saw the criminals that caused such a fright. It was dark, but she could see the outline of them through the windows. There stood about five men dressed in black, each holding a gun. They started attacking an old woman but she didn't have any money, they accused her of lying and threaten to shoot her.

Kagome didn't like that at all, attacking a poor innocent woman! What were they thinking? "Stop it!" One of the gang members turned to face her and dropped the old woman down. Kagome froze, "D-don't c-come near m-me!" But they did not listen. "Hello pretty lady." He started touching her arm which sent shivers down Kagome's spine. Just when he was about to touch her chest, she slapped him, and it echoed in the stores.

"Why you little bitch…" He pointed the gun at her forehead. "Do that again, and I'll shoot you." Kagome gulped at the threat. The main leader told the others to kill everyone, and they listened. Each one of them held up their guns and aimed at random people while they screamed and panicked.

"W-wait!" Kagome yelled and the guy pressed his gun closer to her forehead hard. "I'll give you ALL my money if you promise to let all the innocent people go." His eyebrows raised, "How much are you talking about?" He checked her purse, there was a good five hundred dollars in it and a few diamond rings and there which were from her mother. "Okay, deal" he chuckled. "Everyone get out now in the count of 3, if you're not out of here by then I'll shoot you all!" He threatened and everybody ran for their lives, pushing and shoving.

When almost everyone was out and it was out of time, they shot the remaining people leaving Kagome in shock. How could they be so cruel? She looked at his face, it was blank, and how could you look like that after taking so much innocent lives? With one arm, he held onto her hands tight and the other with a gun to her head. The guy slowly walked out slowly, holding her like a hostage, and walked out of the store, while the others were busy stealing the dead people's goods.

To her surprise, the police were already there. "Let the young lady go!" One of the officers shouted. "And what if I don't?" He challenged him. "I will be force to shoot you." "If you do, I'll use this human as a little shield." The officers looked worried. Kagome on the other hand was trying to form a plan in her head, even though she was very frightened and could not think straight.

She quickly kicked the criminal in the crotch from behind and he yelp in anger, dropping the gun. Kagome with her quickest reflex grabbed it and pointed it to him. "Don't move!' her hands were shaking, and she was terrified of the power she held right now. He just smirked at her, like he wasn't scared of death.

"Go ahead! Like I have anything to live for" There was silence and the sound of ambulances howling could be heard. "Nonsense, you have family, you have friends that care about you in there!" she pointed to the market. He spat as if there was poison in his mouth. "Bullshit, my family died before I even lay my eyes on them. Friends? I only paid them to kill people. My girlfriend, the only one I ever loved, betrayed me, cheated on me! I don't get why humans are so cruel, their in love with you, and the next thing you know, they go sleep with another man!"

Kagome's eyes saddened and she lowered the gun. "Little girl, today is the day you die!" She turned her head to find one of the criminal pointing a gun at her. He shot the bullet at her and her eyes slowly widened. It seems as if time was slow and no one made a sound. The bullet came closer and closer to her but she could not feel her legs, and made no attempt to run. Soon she found herself hit right in the chest, pain flooded everywhere in her body, and she have forgotten how to breathe.

She fell down on the floor hard, and heard people gasping. '**Is it over?**' Her eyes closed without her approving, as she welcomed darkness.

* * *

Oh dear, oh dear, oh dear! Where is InuYasha when you need him? Pathetic hanyou...joking! Let's hope Kagome survives this! 

Thank you, MoonGoddess32294, artemisxmoon, lovelypup, XlovelyXemoXangelX, SuperShouri, inuyashaHELP, young kagome, topazchick08, Smiley Gurl 87, TwilightZelda!

You guys are awesome ! ;) And no TwilightZelda, I would never want to lose you as a reader! Haha

**Disclaimer: I dont own InuYasha. **


	10. Shocking News and Sparks

**Author's Note**: Muhahahha three months and like three weeks without updating! I'm a bad girl, been so busy ! Not proud of the way I wrote this chapter, hope you guys enjoy!  Hmmmmmmm .

**Title**: Never Forgotten

**Author**: cherimai

**Chapter**: Shocking News and Sparks

**Posted On**: February 18, 2007

Thoughts in** bold**.

* * *

InuYasha Takahashi was sitting at home watching television while flicking through the channels until he landed on channel six, JTV News Network. 

"A terrible scene had just happen outside Ami-Chan's Supermarket. A girl known as Kagome Higurashi has been shot in the chest and is now in bad condition. The gang known as the Hell Angels had been trying to rob the people in the store but failed as police had caught them, more info later. Later on, a dog stuck on a tree, how did that happen?"

The half demon was in shock, was he hearing right? Kagome Higurashi? He shook his head and stood up, she was injured and he could not help but worry. '**Where is she now?**' He did not know what to do, nor did he know which hospital they had carried her in. The phone rang and he picked it up. "What do you want?" He shouted angrily as his heart beat rapidly against his chest. "It's Kagome, she's…" "Yes, I already know. Do you know where the hell she is, Sango?" "Shikon hospital, meet you there." He hanged up the phone right away and ran out of his mansion, heading straight for the hospital.

* * *

"This is an emergency, a 15 years old girl had been shot in the chest and we do not know if it hit the heart or not. I repeat this is an emergency!" The nurses ushered the other employee to hurry up as they pushed the cart Kagome was laying on, and closed the door as they entered the room. 

InuYasha got there and saw that Sango and Miroku were already there. "How is she?" Sango shook her head. "I don't know their still in the emergency room." "Well, when the fuck will they come out?" "InuYasha, you have to calm down, there's nothing we can do but wait." Miroku said trying to calm him down.

They sat in the waiting room for at least three hours, it was almost 11:00. Sango, who was tired from work, rested her head on Miroku's shoulders and slept. But InuYasha refused to sit down, he walked back and forth across the room waiting for that damn door to open.

The door swung opened and a doctor came out, with blood over his white uniform. "Hi there, are you relatives of Kagome Higurashi?"

"Yes, we are." They lied, but they wanted to know Kagome's condition right away. The doctor sighed. "Ms. Higurashi's injury is not light and is really serious."

"Spit it out already, bastard."

"InuYasha!" Sango yelled.

"The bullet was hit in the chest, but thankfully it did not damage her heart."

Everyone breathed a sign of relief.

"She is really weak now, due to the lost of blood. But she will recover in an amount of time, hopefully."

"Can we go see her, doctor?" He nodded his head.

"Only one at a time though please, and she's not awake yet though."

InuYasha looked at the couple and they nodded their heads. They knew that InuYasha was probably the most worried about her.

* * *

He entered the room and heard nothing but the beeping sound of the machine beside her. There were tubes everywhere that connected with her body, and he felt heartbroken to see her like this. He sat on the chair beside her bed and watched her breathe. Her face seems to be in pain because her eyebrows were scrunched together. "Kagome..." He grabbed her hand and stroked it gently. "Wake up, you have to live. You have to be here for my wedding…" He smiled sadly. 

He got up knowing the others probably wanted to see her too. After Sango and Miroku had a chance to see her, they decided to home since it was late. InuYasha decided to stay with Kagome.

On Sango's and Miroku's way out they bumped into Kikyo.

"Is Kagome okay? I tried getting work off early, but my boss did not let me."

"She's okay, but still not awake yet. InuYasha is in there with her." Kikyo nodded and thanked them. She walked in the room to find InuYasha holding Kagome's hand. She smiled at the affection.

"Hey how's Kagome?"

"Not good. She wouldn't be like this if I was there."

"You didn't even know she would be there, and that would happen."

"I know, but still, I wish this didn't happen to her." Kikyo sighed,

"None of us do." She leaned on InuYasha's shoulder and he stiffened.

"Its late, you should be asleep. I'll drive you home if you like." She shook her head, "No, it's all right. I want to stay by Kagome's side." Soon she fell asleep and InuYasha carried her to the couch which was in the room and wrapped his jacket around her. He sat neat Kagome again, never wanting to leave her side.

* * *

Five days have pass but she was still not awake. Sango and Miroku would visit whenever they could, and bought her flowers. Kikyo would drop by to see how the two were doing, and sometimes would stay there for the night. She got worried for InuYasha, he didn't even sleep ever since the incident and dark eye bags were starting to form under his eyes. She wanted to tell him that he should eat, and Kagome wouldn't want to see him like this, but it did not work. There was still so much to do, they needed to get InuYasha's tuxedo, and order the wedding cake, but she will leave that aside for now. She watched InuYasha fell asleep and smiled, and put a blanket over him that she took from home. 

Kagome had been having a bad nightmare. The gunshot kept replaying over her mind, and each time the person who was holding the gun was Kikyo. Her eyes open to see a white room. She looked beside her to find a sleeping InuYasha. She took her hand and slowly stroked his cheek and smiled. This woken InuYasha and he were in a bad mood after days of no sleep. "What the fuck…" He opened his eyes to find Kagome's eyes open. "Kagome, you're okay! I'll get the doctor right now." He walked to the door but Kagome caught his arm, "What happen?" He frowned at her weak fragile voice and face. "You were shot by a gun in the chest by some bastard." She let go of his arm, and remembered about it. She tried to sit up but a pain prevented her from doing so in her chest. "Don't move, you'll only get hurt more." InuYasha came over and helped her up. "How long have I been here?" "Five days, and I have been here the whole time." She raised an eyebrow, "Work?" He shook his head. "I took the days off, I wouldn't want anything else to happen to you. What if you got kidnapped in the hospital?" Kagome smiled weakly, '**You still care about me**.'

* * *

19 REVIEWS! OO Thank you guys! Love you. 

Lightning Dragon Alchemist – Hahah is it? Thanks for reviewing! 

inu-luv-3D – Aww I'm glad you like my story, hopefully you'll continue it, thanks for reiviewing.

Smiley Gurl 87 – Thanks, lovely.

Flower Tears – Many thanks, I'll try updating as soon as I can!

Phittie.Baby. – Of course for you!!  Thanks for the review.

yoli05 – Two thumbs up? Wow, thanks. :)

fire-Angel-of-death322 – Haha yeah I think Kagome and InuYasha should be together, although I do pity Kikyo once in awhile. Thanks a lot.

lovelypup – Haha I'm glad you like the story, thanks for reviewing.

inukag2gether – Hehe I'll update when I can, sorry for the long wait. Thanks again.

Kolarsa – Yes, yes! I must finish this story. Thanks

Tearless Soul – Aww what a sweet review. I'm sorry for making you wait, thanks for the lovely review.

young kagome – HAHA yeah that InuYasha, where is he?

SuperShouri – Thank you, sorry for the cliffy!

topazchick08 – Hehe I will, in time. Thanks for the review

inu-luv-3D – Thanks for reading and reviewing !

Crystal Whispers - glares back , haha jokes. Thanks for reviewing! Yeah, I'm hoping my other chapters will be longer!!

xiDOREyoux – Aww I'm sorry for letting you down and making you wait SOOO long man, hahah thanks for reviewing!

Jennie555 – Haha thanks Jennie !

Vampire demon girl – Thanks for reviewing and reading!

Cheri Mai

Next update: Hopefully in two weeks, no promises.


	11. Silent Tears

**Author's Note**: First of all, I apologize for the big mistake I made in the last chapter. I wrote that Kagome is fifteen years old, instead of twenty. And of course, the long wait you all had to wait for. 4 months and 9 days is it? I'm sorry. Wow, another school year has already pass. That was really quick ! Anyways, summer is starting here so hopefully, I'll have more time to update and finish this story ASAP! I bet I already lost a lot of readers… Hehe. Anyways I hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

**Title**: Never Forgotten 

**Author**: cherimai

**Chapter**: Silent Tears

**Posted On**: June 27, 2007

**Disclaimer: **Don't own InuYasha.

Thoughts in **bold. **

* * *

It was already five full days ever since Kagome had woken up from her coma and is recovering from the incident.

"The wound is healed already, and we have decided to release you from the hospital" The doctor said, gentling smiling at her patient. The hanyou, sitting beside Kagome squeezed her hand lightly as a way to express his relief.

"Oh, are you guys together?" the older woman in the white coat asked.

The young 'couple' blushed and replied, "No."

Meanwhile, Kikyo was standing in the doorway with a frown, hearing everything the doctor had said since the door was opened a little. The tall brunette slowly walked away unnoticed and decided to wait for both of them to come out.

After a few moments, Kikyo heard a murmur of voices, she looked up to see her fiancé and his formal girlfriend coming out of the hospital room.

"How are you feeling?" InuYasha asked as he wrapped Kagome's arm around his shoulder for support.

"Hmm, a good night sleep will do me some good."

Kikyo sat up from her seat and approached them. "I'm glad to see that you are better, Kagome." She smiled warmly. Kagome returned the gesture and nodded, "It feels good to be free again and do whatever I want." The older woman just laughed lightly, trying to hide what she really feels inside, _confused_, _hurt,_ and jealous.

She turned to face the hanyou, "InuYasha, I will take Kagome home. You'll-"

"But-" he started to protest. "You have to pick up your tuxedo, remember?" she stated in a _do-I-have-to-remind-you-about-everything_ tone. The silver haired man slaps his forehead, "I forgot! Thanks Kikyo" He kisses her temple and promises to call her when he finishes. After saying good bye to the two woman, he dashed off, hurrying to get his tuxedo before the store closes.

* * *

It was already evening when Kagome was released from the hospital and Kikyo had offered her a ride back home. The younger girl stretched out her arm and yawned, "I'm so happy to be out of that smelly hospital !" The older woman smiled at her remark while keeping her eyes on the road.

"How is the wedding plan going?" Kagome asked, trying to start a casual conversation. "Well after the incident, InuYasha had been in the hospital all night and day for you, so I had to do it all." Kagome frowned and apologized, feeling the guilt. But the driver waved it off as if it was nothing.

Kikyo pulled the car up Kagome's street and parked there. She helped the wounded girl out of the car and wrapped her arms around her own shoulders like InuYasha did earlier. "Thanks so much Kikyo, I owe you one." Kikyo smiled, "No problem." They both walked up the stairs, and the older girl made sure Kagome was in her apartment room, safe and sound.

A loud _thup!_ could be heard as a tall brunette woman closed her car door. Her cell phone began ringing and for a second there, she thought it was InuYasha. The caller ID disappointed her but to her surprise, it was from her long time friend ever since she was ten years old, Onigumo.

"Hello?" she casual said. "Hi, long time no see, Kikyo. Do you have any free time now?"

* * *

The restaurant's clock strikes 8 o'clock and still, her fiancé had not called her. She starred at the mobile phone on her lap, as if waiting for some magic to happen and him to call her. "Is something the matter?" Kikyo looked up and found a gentle Onigumo looking worriedly at her. She smiled and shook her head, "It's nothing." He nodded his head, "Well, you better eat your food quick before it gets cold."

The dinner was quiet, with a few conversations about the past here and there. "How are you and InuYasha?" The woman across him sighed and placed her fork and spoon down on her plate. "I-I don't really know. One day we were so close, and now it seems like we are drifting further and further from each other. It doesn't feel right anymore." Her friend patiently listened to her, and times like this, she was thankful to know him. The things she kept bottled inside her up for the past weeks have hurt her a lot.

"I feel like, he still has feelings for Kagome..." Kikyo looked out the window, trying to avoid the sympathetic look on his face. "If you don't mind me asking, whose this, Kagome?" She returned her gaze on him, "His past girlfriend, they were separated because she had to move, but now, she's back."

"I don't want to lose him, I love him too much to let him go." Onigumo placed a reasurring hand on her hand. "Everything.. is going to be all right." He smiled warmly at her. "Though if I had the chance, I would kick his ass" He started coughing hard and redrew his hand from hers and covered his mouth with it. Kikyo immedietly went to his aid and gave him some water, "Onigumo, you know you are too sick. Don't worry about me, I'll be fine."

InuYasha finally picked up his tuxedo and had called her, telling her he was on his way home. The two friends parted and Kikyo quickly left the restaurant, leaving Onigumo alone with his thoughts.

'**Damn, that InuYasha, hurting Kikyo like this. If Kikyo had chosen me, she wouldn't be like this. If only I wasn't too sick to fight that half-demon**.' He coughed more and covered his mouth. When his coughing fit was over, he found blood over his hand. He knew that he was close to his dying day.

Onigumo had been born with terrible health conditions and an unknown disease. As a kid, he had taken many medications but none of them can cure it. Kikyo was his first and only true friend he had, and from the moment he met her, he had learned to love her. His hands balled into a fist, he wishes he wasn't so helpless…

* * *

After the phone call, she rushed out of the restaurant right away, ready to hop on her car and drive to his house. But he called again, and told her that he was going to visit Kagome to see how she is doing. Her heart dropped hard and all of a sudden, she was not in a rush anymore.

Kikyo wandered in the streets as couples passed by her. The city lights shone bright, and the area was crowed with thousands of people. She walked pass the place where she and InuYasha had their first date. Through the window of the restaunrant, she could see a boy and a girl chatting happily on a table. They both looked nervous and all they could do is look at was each other. This reminded her of herself and a certain hanyou.

After awhile, the couple's face came closer and closer until their lips met in a sweet kiss. Kikyo blushed and kept walking forward, thanking the heavens the couple didn't see her stare. At the same time, she started to remember that night, when they first shared a kissed.

Before she even knew it, a tear fell down her cheek and another one. The lonely lady wandered around the streets with tears slowly falling down her rosy cheeks without anyone noticing her, it was as if she was not there _at all._

* * *

**Thank you everyone for reviewing last time, 25 reviews! I'm so grateful.**

Till next time,

Cheri Mai


	12. The Path I Choose to Take

**Author's Note**: Yeah, I'm a bad person for not updating at all in July when I had all that free time. Sorry, anyways here's another chapter which is sadly quite short. I keep rereading it over and over again and it's actually pretty corny. I typed this while listening to some sad music, haha !

* * *

**Title**: Never Forgotten

**Author**: cherimai

**Chapter**: The Path I Choose to Take

**Posted On**: August 3, 2007

* * *

"How long are you going to keep doing that?" an impatient voice asked in a local restaurant.

Stirring the bowl of soup in front of her for at least a minute, she realizes she had been spacing out.

Taking the spoon out of the bowl and placing it on the napkin beside it, Kikyo looked up at the silver haired boy in front of her. His amber eyes are so intoxicating; she looked in to it hoping to find some answers.

She is beginning to doubt the relationship and if it would actually work out. It is only a week till that faithful day. Anyone could tell she is deeply in love with him, which is not the problem. But, did he still love her or ever did? All of a sudden, the brunette felt like a rebound, like she was just a replacement for his last love.

"What's wrong?" the hanyou is beginning to worry about his fiancée's odd behavior.

"Do you love me, InuYasha?" she asked in a stern strict voice.

Taking back by surprise, he is now even more worried about her. Kikyo had never asked him a question like this nor did he have to tell her, they both believed that action speaks louder than words.

Speechless, he nodded his head hoping she would be satisfied with it.

Balling her hands in a fist, she responded, "I need to hear it out of your mouth InuYasha, even if this will be the only time, I need to hear it, just this once…"

He remained silence watching her struggle from controlling her emotions.

She wanted to cry badly, to let all the emotions out, but that would be foolish and she held them in. Hanging her head low, she forced herself to ask the next question.

"Do you love Kagome?"

"Where the hell did you get that idea from?" InuYasha banged his fist on the table, watching her avoid herself from him.

She proudly looked up, he sees that her eyes have gotten teary. This is the first time he saw her in such a weak state.

"Do I really look foolish?" she asked him in a shaky soft voice.

Guilt overwhelmed the hanyou, "I-I," he doesn't know what to say anymore.

"The way you look at her is so loving and caring, even if your gaze is somewhere else, you are still watching her from the corner of your eyes. You have never looked at me like that before. When she's lonely, you rush by her side right away not caring how late it is or that you have other responsibilities. You have never made me your first responsibility ever," she closed her eyes and took a long deep breathe.

"You stayed at the hospital five days in a row for her, not caring about your own health or how worried others are around you. InuYasha, when I was ill a few years back you didn't do that for me, but for her, you did not even have to think for a second about your decision." Kikyo bit her lips, controlling how she is feeling and continued.

"I am not asking you to do all these things for me, I know you and Kagome had a strong past together that's hard to forget… but it's so hard you know? I can't always just stand by the sideline watching you do all these things for her…" she felt the tears falling, she can not control herself any longer.

"I'm jealous of her, and I feel that I am closer to losing you each passing day," she closed her eyes, trying to keep herself together.

InuYasha watched her as she tried to control herself in front of him, guilt overwhelming him. To be honest, he had been struggling for the past few days if he loves her or not. He had been interested in Kikyo because she somewhat resembled his formal girlfriend. Now that Kagome is back, he realizes that they are two completely different people and he fell in love with them both for different reasons.

Putting his hand on hers, he patiently waited till she is ready to listen to him. It only took her a couple of moments; she hates it when anyone sees her weakness.

"Look, I know I haven't made the best choices these past weeks, and I should have pay attention to you more. I fell in love with you and Kagome for different reasons. Kagome and I, it was something that had happened a long time ago but it was special, maybe that's why I care for her so much…"

Kikyo listened attentively, her other hand holding close to her heart as if preventing it from breaking.

"But I am engaged to you Kikyo, and there's a reason why. It's because I choose you, not her, and I hate seeing you like this, so please don't cry," with the pad of his thumb, he whipped the remaining tears from her cheek.

He smiled at her, he had made his choice, and there is no turning back this time. Kagome is something in the past, this is now, and he will spend his future with the woman in front of him.

* * *

She lay on her bed starring at the ceiling alone. It is getting late and no one is home yet. Kagome sighed, her wounds are completely healed but she is not aloud to do heavy chores for awhile.

The clock ticked and tock. Looking at the calendar beside her bed, she felt her heart wrenched. '_Only one week left till InuYasha gets married_," She begins to ponder what would happen after that. Surely, she could not keep living like this! She has to go find a place for her to stay on her own and find a decent job.

But, what happens after that? Its obvious Sango and Miroku would get married soon, and what about her? Will she end up alone in her house with twenty cats?

That was not the only problem that is on her mind. 'How will I live my life without InuYasha?' her true purpose to come back to Japan was to see him and be with him again. She did see him again, she just did not expect to see him with someone else.

Sango and Miroku have been supporting her a lot, giving her unending strength to deal with it. It's hard to face him without remembering that he is with someone else besides her. The way he treats her makes her feel like he loves her again. Who is she kidding?

After being together with him for two whole years in high school and leaving him for five years, she had never lost faith in them. It was always him in her mind and heart, he was the only guy she wanted to see, no one else.

Even if they can be together again, what about Kikyo? She can not be selfish. Remembering what the older woman had told her about her past, she began feeling guilty. InuYasha is Kikyo's main and only source of happiness in her life, she has nothing else to loose really. '_How can I be so cruel and take it all away from her?_'

'_Being with InuYasha has changed my life, I know that I love him and I still do… he makes me happy, but at the same time, it hurts__ to be with him. Because in my heart, I know that things won't be the same as it was. No matter how much I pray or wish on a star that things weren't this way, I have to wake up to reality that it won't change. As much as I hate to admit it, it is now time to move on…_'

She squeezed her pillow, frustrated with her life. Burying her face in the pillow, she tried to get rid of the image of InuYasha in her head. Soon she fell asleep, dreaming of the day when she had first met InuYasha.

_Flashback/Dream _

_Quickly running in the hallways and holding her textbook, the young fifteen years old girl ran blindly to her class. It was the first week of high school and she was already late!_

_'I'm going to leave such a bad impression …'_

_Not realizing someone is in front of her, she collided into the person dropping her books everywhere! "Watch where you are going stupid," Kagome not caring what the stranger said, gathered her books as quickly as she can. Looking up, she was caught in a daze when she met his gorgeous amber eyes. "Man, you really are stupid. Quit starring at me!"_

_Shaking the thoughts in her, she blushed and quickly apologized. "It's InuYasha, your name?"_

_"Ummm… Kagome," she stuttered._

_She saw him smirked and blushed even more, for a rude jerk, he's very good looking._

_"Sorry, I'm late for class, I have to go now," and she ran away, looking back to see a cocky grin on the silver haired boy._

_End of Flashback/Dream _

Back in reality, the sleeping brunette hugged her pillow tighter and smiled, enjoying the memory.

* * *

It looked like a nice night, but it is actually quite windy. InuYasha Takahashi stood on his balcony, thinking about what had happened earlier. '_I made the right choice_,' he keeps thinking to himself.

Seeing Kikyo in such a devastating state made him realize how much she had to suffer. But did he do it out of pity or out of love?

The wind blew his silver hair and his golden eyes glistered in the night. He tried to imagine him and his future wife together, living together, and growing old together…

But something is missing in his future. "Kagome…" her smiling face appeared in his head. "Damn it!" he banged his fist on the balcony. Right now he is in turmoil, why could he not have both? Torn between the two, he sighed and rubbed his temples.

Looking up the night sky, he made a promise to himself. '_Starting tomorrow… I cannot think about Kagome anymore, I will leave this all in the past and start a new future with Kikyo,_"

* * *

So dramatic isn't it? I think it's too dramatic, but hey, its closer to that wedding day. I hope its not confusing either.

Thanks for all 12 reviews!

Cheri Mai

**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha.**


	13. False Happiness

**Author's Note**: It's been more than a year since I have updated. I'm coming back to this hobby! Hopefully!

* * *

**Title**: Never Forgotten

**Author**: cherimai

**Chapter**: False Happiness

**Posted On**: August 24, 2008

**Thoughts are in bold.**

* * *

In the following days were a complete blur to Kagome. Everyone was caught up in preparing for the wedding, rushing to appointments, organizing and anticipating for this huge event.

Kagome, being the Maid of Honour was forced to witness all the events. From the little preparations to the rehearsal, she wondered how she could keep it all together without breaking apart in public. Every morning, she would tell herself to be strong and not shed a single tear for the day. During the daytime, she remained strong; no one could tell her heart was broken. But the night was a different story; it was amazing how she could cover up her puffy eyes with make up the next morning.

Each and every passing day felt like a part of her was taken away. Occasionally she would see InuYasha, but no words were ever exchanged except for a pair of uncertain eyes. She couldn't tell what was behind those eyes of his, even after knowing him for years.

_She loved him_. But that wasn't enough to make him stay by her side.

* * *

"YOU CANNOT MARRY HIM! Not with how the way he treats you!" a man shouted out loud in his own apartment.

"And who are you to tell me? I have made my decision, and I know that he's the one for me. Besides, there was no one else in the world that cares for me like he does." A womanly voice responded just as loud.

There was an awkward silent afterward, except for the loud breathing coming from the man due to his unhealthy conditions.

Onigumo looked at Kikyo with a stern face, "Maybe he's right in front of you the whole time, but you never gave him a chance." He softly whispered for her to hear.

Another silent pause clouded over them.

Kikyo, who did not expect the reply, bit her lips from saying anything. What could she say? How could she have been so blind? While she was busy chasing InuYasha, her best friend has been with her since forever, staying by her side, and yet she never even thought to think how he felt.

In shame, she bowed her head down and murmured an apology, and walked out of the room.

The sick man looked at the door, in hopes that the lady would come back running to his arms. Psh, what was he thinking? He couldn't be compared to that filthy hanyou. He could barely support himself, how would he support Kikyo? Or what if they were to start a family? His hatred towards the silver haired hanyou greatens, and he vowed silently to himself he would take Kikyo back somehow.

* * *

After returning home, Kikyo immediately rushed to her bed hoping to get rid of the awful headache. She sighed loudly, wondering why she does not feel one ounce of happiness in her.

She laid in her bed, thinking about the day tomorrow that will change her life. , "**Tomorrow, I won't be alone anymore, I'll be someone's else and be with the man I truly love,**"

_But does he love me back?_

* * *

Back at InuYasha's mansion, the hanyou is deep in thought and is in Sesshoumaru's office while the older demon reviewed over the facts about what he has to do tomorrow night. "Do you understand?" The demon asked in a calm voice. InuYasha nodded and went out of the door. He leaned against the wall, 'I have to mark Kikyo that night, and she will be mine. She will be my one and only mate…forever.'

_How come in the pit of his heart, he did not want this at all?_

* * *

Kagome laid on the couch watching television. She closed her eyes, trying to get rid of the reality of tomorrow.

Sango, who knew all of this, has been very hard on her friend walked over towards her friend, hoping to add some comfort. "Kagome, this must be hard for you and I'm sorry." She squeezed Kagome's shoulder.

Kagome just shrugged and looked away, "There wasn't anything you can do anyway. It was his choice, and I thought that I could have changed his mind, I guess I was wrong." Sango frowned, not knowing what to do.

'**I never told him how much I still love him…**' quickly she grabbed her coat and ran out of the door headed to the direction of his house.

"KAGOME, WAIT! Where are you going?!" Sango shouted, but it was too late.

* * *

Determined, Kagome walked up towards the gates and with ease (since the people who worked there knew her so well) opened.

"Lady Kagome, what brings you here?" An old servant asked.

"May I speak with InuYasha?"

"Yes, of course. I'll call him right away. Would you like to come in?" she shook her head, "It's best that I stay here." She silently clenched her fists, this was it. The moment, she had to tell him before its too late. And maybe it could change things a little voice inside her said.

"Kagome…what brings you out here so late?" A strong masculine voice interrupted her thoughts, and surprised her.

"InuYasha… I have something to tell you," Out of all the times to be nervous, she had to be nervous now. Where has her confidence gone? Just by the sight of him made her knees weak.

The hanyou cocked an eyebrow at her, "Spill it out already,"

"You're never patient are you!" She shouted at him! **Damn we weren't suppose to be arguing…**

"Keh, this better be important,"

Kagome looked down on the ground and took one big breathe before continuing, "I, I… still have… feelings for you," unable to look at him she looked at the Sacred Tree instead, memories rushing through her mind as she anxiously waited for his reply.

"Is that all?" Came his calm and ruthless reply.

"What do you mean 'is that all'?!" She looked at him, she had expected to find an annoyed mocking hanyou but she was wrong.

For a rare time in her life, she saw a kind look on InuYasha with a small smile plastered on his face. "Is it wrong?" she asked. The wind blew in her hair as the night got colder and darker, but she didn't care, she needed to hear his answer.

"Kagome… it's late,"

"No, I won't leave until you give me an answer!" She confidently retorted.

"I meant, it's too late, what happened then was five years ago."

It then hit her how foolish she is, to actually go all the way here and confessing her love for him the night before his wedding. This isn't high school anymore, it is the real deal.

She looked up from the ground and smiled, her eyes beginning to get a little teary. "I guess… for once, you are right. I should let go of something that happened five years ago. Congratulations InuYasha, and I hope you will be happy."

He didn't do anything, unable to say anything, he was afraid that he'll hurt her even more. She walked away, embracing herself from the cold wind, and silently walked home, leaving a few tear drops behind on the ground.

Tomorrow was the day...

* * *

So I just finished the InuYasha manga a few days ago! Damn, it's over already. It's so sad. But it has renewed my love and reminded me why I loved this series so much! Oh, and thanks for reading!! Appreciated.

Cheri Mai

Thanks everyone for reviewing ! And sorry for the long wait.


	14. Hopeless Faith

**Author's Note**: Another year, another chapter. LOL It must be painful for all you readers. I'll try my best to get these chapters going!! **Pinky promise.

* * *

**

**Title**: Never Forgotten

**Author**: cherimai

**Chapter**: Hopeless Faith

**Posted On**: July 26, 2009

* * *

"_Today's the day, the day where two souls meet and are bond as one forever_."

**Forever…**

Kagome shifted uncomfortably in her seat as she listened to the words that came out of the priest's mouth. She took a deep breathe and gazed over at the couple in the center of attention, InuYasha and Kikyo.

Kikyo looked flawless more than ever. Her perfect complexion left everyone in a daze as her cheeks hinted a blush of light pink. But the main attraction that caught Kagome's eyes was the groom himself, InuYasha. _Her best friend, her former lover,_ **her love**. He wore a white tuxedo that fitted him perfectly, and his golden amber eyes were shining more than ever. She noticed how his adorable puppy ears would flinch once in awhile. She missed the days when she would rub his ears whenever she wanted, when she was his, and he was hers.

_She missed him._

The raven haired girl closed her eyes, and took in a few deep breathes again for who knows how many times already. This is suppose to be her friends' happiest day of their lives, she cannot, (and would not let herself) shed a damn tear.

When she opened her eyes, she witnessed that the ceremony was already over and the groom was kissing the bride. Everyone cheered and applaud, while Kagome tried her best to do the same. Although the church was loud, she seems not able to hear a single voice. She suddenly felt someone squeezed her hand, and looked up to see her dearest friend Sango, who along with Miroku gave her a comforting smile. She smiled back in gratitude, making sure not a single tear was to be dropped in front of them. She had to be strong today, since she had been crying too many nights before.

Before they knew it, the church was almost empty and everyone had already gathered outside to wish the couple a happy marriage.

"You go on outside, it's best to be polite. After all you guys are his close friends. Don't worry, I'll be all right. Just give me a minute." It took up almost all her energy to voice it out to Sango and Miroku, who followed the others as well.

The church was not grand, but it was not small either. It had some beautiful artwork that consisted of stain glass windows. The sun shone through each and every one of them, creating a beautiful ray of rainbows. It was quiet, and peaceful. She was now left alone to her own thoughts. In a way, she can't seem to believe what had just happened before her eyes. Is this all a dream? Is InuYasha finally out of her grasp forever? She began to tear up at the thought of it. Or shall I say _the fact_.

Kagome looked up at the statue in front of her, as if it had ears. "Is this destiny?"

"You choose your own destiny."

The brunette turned around in surprise, she had thought she was alone. It was the priest. "Father..." she bowed her head down in respect, and he kindly smiled at her. "It was a beautiful ceremony wasn't it?" the faint sound of the crowd outside the church could be heard, and it seemed like the couple had driven away as the guests were beginning to depart. Kagome nodded her head, it was a beautiful ceremony. One that she was hoping to have with the same man…

"Is something wrong, child?" His kind hazel eyes met her chocolate ones. She was able to see so many love, compassion, and wisdom through those eyes. Then, that was it. **Her breaking point**. She couldn't take it anymore, and broke into tears. She covered her mouth, and closed her eyes as the tears flew out freely. In the middle of sobs, she managed to stutter out. "I, I love him so much…" The priest watched in sorrow as he tried to comfort her. His eyes soften at her words. "If you love him so much, shouldn't you be happy that he has found happiness with someone else... even though it is not with you?"

Guilt overwhelmed her once again. Kagome Higurashi **knew** she was being _selfish_, she** knew** it was wrong. But she couldn't help it. After calming down a bit, she said. "I know Father, but sometimes I think about the future… I get so scared. How will I live my life without him? I know I wouldn't be able to be with anyone else besides him. I, I... don't want to be lonely."

At that moment she felt so pathetic. What happened to the one strong, happy Kagome? She looked up into the ceiling, wondering if an angel would come down and rescue her from this heart break.

"He wouldn't put you through anything he doubts you wouldn't be able to." Those were the priest's words. Although it did not heal her broken heart any much, she felt a sense of peace. She knew that someday, her heart would mend again, although it will take a very long time. Kagome knew she did not have the power to change the present, but there was hope.

As she walked through the grand doors that separated her from the sense of peace, and reality she turned around and murmured. "Thank you." And for that one moment, she did not cry.

* * *

After all the hard partying and liquor, and newly wed couple stumbled clumsily into their hotel bedroom. Kikyo had drunk way more than she should have, and was very drunk. InuYasha had to carry her to their room. Surprisingly, InuYasha did not drink that much and is fine. He laid his new bride onto their king size bed, draping a blanket over her body. He sat on the couch, and flipped through the channels of the television.

He looked at the new big diamond ring on his finger. Kikyo and him had went to buy it shortly after he proposed to her… all that happened almost a year ago. And yet, these past two months everything seems to have changed with the arrival of Kagome. He looked over to his wife, watching her peaceful face sleeping. Was he happy? He doesn't know. It felt like he was walking through a blur.

'_The official ceremony would have to take place tomorrow night_.' He thought to himself.

Soon enough, the hanyou fell asleep on the couch, leaving the television on with Naruto playing. In his dream InuYasha saw both of the women he loves Kagome and Kikyo, each of them leading a different pathway to a different future.

A sweet dream…_ or a beautiful nightmare?

* * *

_I am truly so grateful and blessed to have all the reviews ! Please continue to do so as it keeps me inspire to keep writing.

Much love,

Cheri Mai.


	15. Starting Over

**Author's Note**: I swear I was writing this chapter right after the other one was finished, but I lost ideas and got much sidetracked. Does anyone talk about InuYasha anymore? It's so hard to find fans like me anymore. I am so glad InuYasha The Final Act is on! The series deserves a proper ending. Sorry times a thousand, again. Tried to make the chapter a little bit longer, especially since last chapter was pretty short. Happy Holidays!

* * *

**Title**: Never Forgotten

**Author**: cherimai

**Chapter**: Starting Over

**Posted On**: December 23, 2009

* * *

It's been a few weeks since the grand couple has gotten hitched. The sound of dishes clanking together and running water could be heard echoing throughout the hallways of the apartment.

Kagome brushed furiously at the tough piece of stain that was left behind from a late lunch. She sighed, giving up and continued on to the other dishes.

For the past few weeks, Kagome had been shamelessly crying herself to sleep every night and moping around the house. Sango and Miroku had been very busy with work, and thought it was best to give her some time alone to recouped from last weeks event.

The brunette looked up to the nice view of Tokyo from her window. The weather was cool, with rays of sunshine but not too much. Just how she liked it. She smiled and looked at the time; it was currently five in the evening. She finished the last of the dishes, and ran to the washroom to shower.

"Today's the start of new life." Kagome told herself. Why? It was because she had scored a date tonight! Although she had been locked away in the apartment, she did drop by the grocery store that other evening to pick up some last minute groceries for Sango. And it was there that she had met this lovely stranger named Kouga.

Due to her depression state, Kagome had grabbed way more groceries than needed and had trouble carrying it all the way home. Luckily, she bumped into this gentleman who happened to be driving in her direction. They didn't get a long in the beginning, since Kagome thought he was going to kidnap her or something. They argued in the middle of the streets with on lookers, but in the middle of the heated battle, the plastic bags failed to hold any longer and all the groceries fell into ground much to Kagome's dismay.

Kouga, who had long, jet black hair helped her collect the items, and offered again to drive her home. With no choice, Kagome had agreed. To her surprise, they had a lot in common (such as the music they listen to, and they both can't stand the smell of honey garlic._) Unlike with InuYasha, where they were totally **complete opposite**._ But with this guy, they had amazing chemistry.

'**Maybe this is what God has planned for me**.'

By the end of their little adventure, the sly wolf had smoothly asked her out where she quickly obliged, and thanked him for taking her home.

Even with this amazing new person in her life, she never once dare forgot about the hanyou. Kikyo and InuYasha should be returning from their honey moon in Italy, Rome soon. Every night, before going to bed Kagome couldn't help but wonder what they are doing now on the other side of the planet.

She shook her head, and gave herself a little slap as if it was punishment for thinking about him.

* * *

"Why are you always trying to pick a fight with me?!"

Marriage, such a blissful thing. At least that's what was written in the fairy tales. But not for InuYasha and Kikyo. It's never simple when this certain hanyou is involved in anything, _especially love and woman._

The newly wed groom tried to cover his ears, hoping to deafen the sound of his nagging new spouse. _Although if it were Kagome, she'll probably be screaming at him…_ No, but it was not Kagome. This was Kikyo, and both these two woman had nothing in common besides similar facial features.

Kikyo sighed out loud. "InuYasha, I'm not trying to be your mother here. But could you at least pretend you are enjoyed our honey moon? It was supposedly the 'happiest day of your life' a few weeks ago." She spoke calmly, but with a hint of disappointment in her voice.

She looked at her supposed husband, who was looking out at the window from their hotel room. Ever since they had arrived here in Italy, it seems that was all he did. No loving comments or kisses. He simply just stared out into the horizon, as if he was missing something from across the world.

She tried communicating with him, but nothing broke through the barrier he has put up. After their wedding, she was hoping to start anew, with him by her side. That was why she chose Rome for their vacation, so it'll be just them, alone, across the world. Kikyo was not stupid; she was in fact, known to be quit an intelligent woman. And she knew, he was thinking about Kagome.

Turning around, she picked up the luggage lying on the patterned carpet. "We should go, or else we'll miss our flight." And walked out of the room, without looking if InuYasha had followed her or not.

Glowing amber eyes reflected the glass windows, and his hands balled into a fist. InuYasha bit his tongue, as if trouble clouded his mind. Right now, he felt all sorts of emotions swirling in his chest. Confusion, anger, guilt, love-_but for who?_ He shook his head, and looked at his feet. He didn't want to return to Japan yet. InuYasha didn't want to face everyone who would constantly remind him of his new married life. He didn't want to confront his parents, and brother that he did not go through the full ceremony yet. And of course, he didn't want to see _her_. (At least not yet.) Although he was now a full grown married man, he was not ready to face the world.

* * *

It was almost seven, and Kagome knew Kouga would be here any minute now. Dressed in a simple black dress the reached up to her knees, she wore laced tights underneath, complete with a huge complicated necklace to fancy up her simple outfit. Locking up the doors of the apartment, she quickly ran down the steps praying Kouga has not arrived yet.

In a moment of blindness, the brunette beauty accidentally bumped and knocked over a passerby.

"I'm terribly sorry mister, are you all right?" Kagome apologized.

The stranger began to cough heavily, causing her to worry. While trying to calm him down, she observed the man. He had long, brown flowy hair and seems to be in very weak condition. His bangs shadowed his face, and she was not able to clearly see his visage. "Do you want me to call a doctor?"

The citizen raised his hand in a stop sign, "No, I am fine, thank you." His voice was low and quiet. "Are you by any chance, Kagome Higurashi?"

Kagome hesitated, not really sure if she should answer to this complete stranger or not. "Um, yes. May I ask who you are?"

"My identity is of no important, but what I would tell you is, I am an old friend of InuYasha."

Kagome narrowed her eyes, leaning in closer because he was speaking so softly. '**An old friend of InuYasha, how come I haven't heard of him**?' The mysterious man extended his hand toward her, and in his palm lays a pile of letters. Before she could react, the stranger had already gotten up and was walking away, leaving the letters on the ground. "Wait! What are-" She shouted after him in the empty hallway.

He briefly turned his head, his hair still covering his eyes. "I'm sure you would like to know the truth behind InuYasha and Kikyo, before you even left the country, five years ago."

'**The truth? What truth? Hojo told me Kikyo had transferred into the school months after I left.**'

Quickly realizing she had somewhere to go, she shoved the letters into her sequined black purse, and met up with Kouga with a troubled mind.

* * *

I'm content with this chapter, wooooow more drama ! After editing this chapter, I realize it's not that long. Sigh, thank you everyone for reviewing and keeping me going. See you soon! Happy Holidays my dear readers.

Cheers,

Cheri Mai


	16. Marking

**Author's Note**: Wow, Christmas is really filled with miracles! I've updated in a matter of days. I'm so proud of myself. I hope you'll enjoy this chapter. My goal was to make it long, but I felt I should end the chapter where it is. It's a little bit longer than the recent chapters, so enjoy! I tried to add in a little bit more comedy to lighten up the mood of this fic. Thanks everyone who reviewed, and faved.

* * *

**Title**: Never Forgotten

**Author**: cherimai

**Chapter**: Marking

**Posted On**: December 28, 2009

* * *

_"What do you mean you haven't done it yet?_"

Tension filled the air between two brothers, who were connected by the same father. The walls were filled with hundreds of books, dated way back in centuries. The grandfather clock ticked, and tock out loud, causing the half-demon brother's ears to flinch in reflex. The royal purple carpet spread out the floor evenly and perfectly. The room was polished, and cleaned leaving no hint of dust anywhere that was visible to the human eye. Amber and golden eyes starred at each other, as if competing with each other.

The voice that spoke was calm and cool. It belonged to the taller, young man who embodied everything success. He was dressed in a casual silver/white Armani suit that went along with his long gleaming mane. His golden eyes striking and the moonlight fell onto his face, making the markings on his face seem even more appealing. He was the first and proud son of InuTaisho and his deceased mother.

**Sesshoumaru Takahashi.**

InuYasha, his younger half brother, stood a meter across from him. The hanyou's eyes shift to the ground, clearly embarrassed and frustrated. He had always been in Sesshoumaru's shadow. His older brother always came home with straight A's, got accepted at the University of Tokyo, and had established a successful business at the tender age of twenty. Talk about a tough act to follow up.

"Don't tell me you are still having doubts," he cocked a perfectly shaped eyebrow. He stood tall, and confident with his arms crossed. He was never once spotted with bad posture. Ever. "It's better if you do it soon. The marking ritual isn't something to be taken lightly."

The defeated brother sighed out loud, with his hands in his pockets. He was surprisingly not uttering a response at all.

_Silence._

"InuYasha, let me clearly remind you. No one forced you into making any of these decisions. It was you who chose to court her, then to propose. All we asked were for you to make the right decision." He furrowed his eyebrows. "I thought we had an understanding."

Not being able to withstand being lectured anymore, InuYasha replied. "I just don't feel the time is right yet."

The older brother now sighed, and turned around to face the windows that led to his own balcony.

"I guess it's better to realize this now, than later."

"**SESSHOUMARU WHERE ARE YOU?!**" A threatening feminine voice shouted down the hallways.

Kagura, his wife of a few centuries, marched in, clad in a black Prada business suit. With one hand on her hip, and the other holding on to her beloved Blackberry, she hissed at him. "I've been looking everywhere for you! Don't you remember we have a business dinner to attend to?" Her sleek black hair was tied into a neat bun, as always. _(It was even rumored to still be in a bun, when things got... intimate.)_ There has never been a time when a hair was out of place.

Her husband didn't say anything nor bothered to turn around. He was used to it by now, after dealing with his wife's ranting for the past hundreds of years. Sadly, it has become part of his life style.

A child of about seven came running in crying with a stuff teddy clinging on her right arm. "MOMMY, DADDY are you guys fighting again?!" Innocent little tears started forming from the corner of her delicate eyes. She was the adopted human daughter of Sesshoumaru and Kagura. Her name was Rin.

InuYasha watched in amusement. The great Sesshoumaru Takahashi, possibly one of the most wanted man on the planet, yet chained down by his estranged wife and daughter. He smirked at the scene before him, and watched as Kagura dragged her husband by his ears, and holding little Rin's hand in the other one.

"Good day, InuYasha." Kagura muttered while passing him. Sesshoumaru winced in pain by his 'loving' wife's grasp. He then whispered to his brother, "Better to realize **now**, than _later_."

* * *

The sky was grey. The buildings were grey. The streets were grey. To add sprinkle to this beautiful scenery, it was raining.

"What depressing weather." InuYasha growled to his best friend Miroku. They were on a little coffee break together after work.

"So tell me ALL about it. Did she enjoy it? Did she scream in pain? I do wonder since Kikyo seem to be uptight all the time, I don't think I have ever seen her shed a tear!" The lecherous man had been bombarding him with non-stop questions since meeting up with him. InuYasha then regretted his decision; it was a terrible idea from the start.

He continued to ignore him, occupying himself by repeatedly stirring his cup of hot mocha. He watched as the whip cream melted and chocolate sprinkles mixed with the liquid, creating interesting swirls.

"How did you mark her? Is it like a half crescent moon like Kagura's? Or were you a little more rough with her and left two bite marks?"

InuYasha was getting frustrated with everyone reminding him of his duties.

The demon marking was a ceremony that was suppose to take on the official night of their bonding. The demon partner was supposed to leave a small bite mark at the nape of their significant other's neck. It was to ensure the partner were theirs forever, no other demon may go near them. The difference between the human and demon ceremony was the idea of separation. In the human world, couples are allowed to divorce, but in the demon world, forever really meant forever. Humans represent their relationship with a rings, and demons with markings. The mark was a strong bond, that is unbreakable. It was a once in a life time thing, and could not be undone.

That was what InuYasha is afraid of. **Forever**. He wasn't so sure if Kikyo was the one he wanted to spend forever with. Thinking back on Sesshoumaru's marriage to Kagura, he couldn't see himself and Kikyo together years from now.

"I actually haven't marked her yet." InuYasha said, finally deciding to answer his best friend. He took a sip of his drink, which was too hot at the moment.

Miroku was speechless for awhile, he didn't utter a word and InuYasha was glad he had shut him up.

In a split second, the hanyou found his perverted friend seated by his side with a stupid grin plastered on his face. He found himself scooting away, as if his friend had some sort of infectious disease. The violet eyed man patted him quite hard on the back a few times (causing him to accidentally spit out his drink), "My, my InuYasha, I never knew you had it in you! Quite a smart thinker, my friend."

Huh? The hanyou looked at him questionably. "What the hell are you talking about Miroku?!?" The other man looked at him as if InuYasha was lying. "Playing innocent huh? It's okay it's a secret between us two, man-to-man." He gave his friend a wink, sending shivers down InuYasha's spine. The man grinned cheekily at his embarrass friend. "The reason why you didn't official 'mark' Kikyo as yours is so you can have both of them. Kikyo and Kagome at once, without being 'officially' bond to Kikyo." The hanyou sweat dropped, he knew he should never have taken Miroku seriously…

In a typical InuYasha-fashion, he left the café after making sure Miroku was unconscious, and left a very nice, big, 'mark' on his head.

There, he marked someone.

* * *

Closing the door shut behind him, he walked in the house that he now shares with his new wife.

The rooms were dark, and candle lights flickered throughout the rooms. He entered the kitchen, witnessing Kikyo sitting patiently at the other end of the table, waiting for him. He bit his lips guiltily, having made her wait so long for him. Amber eyes scanned the table to see a simple home-cooked dinner that consists of rice, salmon, a vegetable dish, and miso soup (_his fav!_). Kikyo wasn't the greatest cook in the world, and it was actually very rare when she offered to cook dinner. She tends to get caught up in her work so often, which was one of the reasons why InuYasha was surprise to find her home so early. He took a seat across from her, apologizing for the delay.

She smiled gently at him.

"I figured since we are husband and wife now that we should try to make more time for each other. I didn't want you to be hungry so I fixed us up a quick dinner."

The rest of the dinner was quiet, but it was different this time. There was a warm atmosphere around them, something that has not happen in a long time. Golden eyes reached over to warm brown eyes. He walked over to her, kneeled and placed a kiss on her forehead.

"I'm sorry, Kikyo."

Her response was only to kiss him in return, igniting an intense passion between them that lacked on their honey moon.

Eventually he was carrying her to their bedroom. Closing the door to their bedroom with his foot, his last thought was, "**I will mark her tonight.**"

* * *

Note: Don't kill me cause of the ending of this chapter. We shall see what happens.. hehehe. Happy New Years everyone!


End file.
